Te Tomó Mucho Tiempo
by AaronVS3
Summary: Tienes miedo, te acabas de enterar de algo que no creías posible, no sabes si podrías volver a verle el rostro. Este es el dilema al que se enfrentan Rito y Yami luego de que Rito se comenzara a aburrir de su rutina. Rito x Yami/Momo/Oc...
1. Capitulo 1

_Nota_ : Hola mundo que tal?, bueno no sé si es importante decirlo o no pero que mas da?, este es mi primer fic de To love ru, algo que si es importante decir es que esta historia está parcialmente inspirada en el fic " _No Eres Tan Fría Como Parecias_ " Hecho por " _Sweet Pyon_ ". El resto de la inspiración viene de cosas que de hecho no tienen relación alguna con To love ru, pero que importa? XD

Más notas al final del capítulo.

 _Desclaimer_ : To love ru no me pertenece, yo solamente escribo este fic del ya mencionado anime.

* * *

 **Te Tomo Mucho Tiempo**

 _Día 15_

Está asustada, ella que ha luchado contra monstruos que superan lo impensable, ella que ha luchado contra todo un ejército y que logró salir sin un rasguño, la que se ha enfrentado a la muerte incontables veces, ella que es temida por su inconfundible nombre "Oscuridad Dorada", tiene miedo, y él lo noto.

* * *

(º.º)

* * *

 _Día 1_

Todo sigue normal, por supuesto, para Rito, ya que cualquier persona diría que es una situación verdaderamente extraña, en este momento Rito simplemente se encuentra desayunando, intenta pensar en lo que sea con tal de despejarse un momento de la imagen de Momo casi desnuda y los gritos de Mikan un poco después de que él despertó.

" _Ya estoy cansado de que Momo intenta hacer un harem para mi… acaso no entiende que yo solo siento algo por Lala y Haruna_?" Pensó Rito mientras continua con su desayuno, Lala, Nana y Momo también están con él y ya habían acabado de desayunar pero están esperando al pobre chico que tan solo anhela un poco de paz.

"Oye Rito date prisa!" Nana apresuro a Rito quien instantáneamente comenzó a comer más rápido, aunque él desea ir al colegio solo una vez más, tampoco le gusta hacer esperar cuando alguien quiere ir con él. Cuanto termino de comer fue rápidamente a lavarse los dientes y así él junto a las tres hermanas fue hacia su colegio, donde por cierto es donde tiene menos tranquilidad.

Como cualquier otro día, eventualmente se fueron encontrando junto con los demás, entre ellos se encontraba Haruna, con la cual Rito apenas hablo debido a sus sentimientos, algo que hace que se ponga nervioso, poco después se encontraron con Run, que obviamente intento hacer que Rito le prestara atención, pero él ya está cansado de esta rutina, quiere desestresarse, el verdadero problema es que no sabe cómo hacerlo.

"Rito-san pasa algo?" Le pregunto Momo a Rito con una leve sonrisa, una expresión que Rito solamente imito brevemente y negó con la cabeza, Momo simplemente levanto una ceja pero le resto importancia al asunto, no era algo por lo que debía preocuparse, simplemente era uno de esos días en los que una persona estaba seria, eso creía Momo.

"Yuuki-kun que no se te ocurra hacer nada desvergonzado!" Le dijo Kotegawa seriamente a Rito, quien simplemente la observo y hizo como si no escuchara, a Kotegawa le extraño eso pero sus pensamientos respecto al tema duraron poco tiempo debido a que vio a una pareja tomada de la mano, como presidenta del comité de moralidad, a ella le corresponde asegurarse de que la moral de la escuela no caiga y se mantenga con buena imagen.

Las lecciones continuaron y Rito ya nuevamente había recuperado su estado normal de ánimo, aunque todavía no ha dejado de pensar que necesita que algo lo anime, lo que sea, él siente que no tiene a nadie a quien verdaderamente pedirle ayuda, si bien tiene muchas personas a su alrededor, no confía en nadie lo suficiente como para comentarle este pequeño problema.

Rito sabe que si le dice a Momo de esto probablemente ella le dirá algunas locuras, las que obviamente Rito no desea hacer, Kotegawa es una buena opción pero muy pocas veces logra estar a solas con ella y cuando sucede generalmente ocurren cosas de que las Rito no quiere ni recordar, él no le pide ayuda a Nana porque sabe que de seguro no lo ayudará, si le comenta a Lala seguramente él terminará todavía más confundido, si le pregunta a Mikan posiblemente ella comenzará a hacerle bromas hacer de Haruna.

Rito sabe que Haruna si le hablará seriamente, el problema es que él sabe que se va a avergonzar si le habla y además de que seguramente se caerá y terminará con una mano marcada en su mejilla. Rito comenzó a pensar poco a poco con quien podría hablar para pedirle un consejo de que hacer, nadie parece ser una buena persona.

"Yuuki-kun que sucede?" Le pregunto Kotegawa a Rito por mera curiosidad, desde temprano lo noto pensativo y la curiosidad la invadía. Mientras tanto Rito se preguntaba se esta era una oportunidad para pedir un consejo.

"Bueno la verdad no sé cómo puedo explicártelo… siento que ya estoy aburrido de lo mismo, de que cada mañana me pasen cosas extrañas y que cuando estoy aquí me llamen pervertido por un accidente, me siento estresado, la verdad ni yo sé bien como decir lo que me está pasando… lo siento, creo que te hice perder el tiempo" Dijo Rito colocando su mano justo en su nuca, Kotegawa se puso pensativa.

"Te entiendo Yuuki-kun, a veces yo también deseo que las cosas cambien un poco, pero con el tiempo ese deseo se borra, creo que lo que te pasa es que quieres tener un nuevo interés o simplemente vivir algo nuevo" Le dijo Kotegawa a Rito con comprensión, Rito se sorprendió por como Kotegawa le hablo, pero claro que iba a tomar en cuenta su consejo.

"Gracias Kotegawa, lo tomaré en cuenta" Dijo Rito con una sonrisa, Kotegawa se sonrojo debido a que Rito de forma inconsciente le tomo ambas manos mientras le agradecía, Rito se dio cuenta de eso y con vergüenza soltó rápidamente las manos de Kotegawa, pero debido a su pésimo equilibrio, Rito cayo y por supuesto cayo de medio lado sobre la entrepierna de… por alguna extraña razón estaba ahí, Yami.

"Yuuki Rito…" Dijo Yami con un aura asesina rodeándola, Rito ya sabe que va a suceder así que esta vez ni siquiera intento huir, simplemente cerró los ojos hasta que sintió el golpe de Yami. Yami luego de golpear a Rito de inmediato lo noto extraño pero no le prestó demasiada atención al asunto, después de todo ella está en este salón de clases porque quería preguntarle a Rito como se encuentra Mikan, pero quizá podría hacer eso después.

* * *

Rito ya está en su habitación, Momo intento hablar con él varias veces, pero él respondía brevemente y participó en conversaciones largas durante la cena ni ningún otro momento del día mientras estuvo en su casa. Momo se estaba desesperando por saber que era lo que verdaderamente le ocurría a Rito, pero ella sabe que a veces todos necesitan un poco de tiempo a solas, así que aunque realmente no quiere, dejará a Rito solo esta noche, con un poco de buena suerte, a la mañana siguiente ya estará como de costumbre, siendo el mismo tipo que tiene el titulo de habilidad dios para caerse.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lamento que sea corto pero estoy seguro que algunos de los próximos si serán largos, al principio pensé en hacer solamente 5 capítulos pero creo que haré mas de eso, aunque dudo que pasen de 10. Si hay errores en como puse los nombres o si hay errores de ortografía por favor díganmelo para corregirlo :)

Nos vemos luego :3


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos!, por favor disculpen la tardanza, en parte si tenía planeado actualizar cada 2 semanas pero obviamente pensaba actualizar más temprano, como sea, disfruten de este capítulo, disculpen que sea corto.

* * *

 _ **Día 2**_

Rito aún está acostado, no llevaba más de cinco minutos despierto, cabe decir que se estaba sintiendo extraño, por primera vez desde que Lala apareció en su vida, Rito pudo dormir solo, es cierto que le agrado que Momo no apareciera delante de él casi desnuda, pero ya se había acostumbrado a sentir un cuerpo junto al suyo.

"Rito despierta!, apresúrate, no querrás llegar tarde de nuevo al colegio!" Mikan llegó a la habitación de Rito e igualmente se sorprendió por ver que Momo no estaba ahí, pero no tenía tiene para pensar en ello, así que rápidamente bajo las escaleras y siguió preparando el desayuno.

Rito dejando atrás la nostalgia, se levanto y acomodo su cama para luego dirigirse al baño, todo lo hizo con rapidez, pues Rito conoce muy bien su suerte, sabe que si tarda solo un poco más de lo debido, alguien puede entrar y eso significa que recibirá un golpe y nuevamente será llamado pervertido.

Rito en cuanto termino de ducharse se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación y se puso su uniforme, una vez listo, Rito bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí estaban las tres hermanas peli-rosas, Celine y por ultimo Mikan, Rito se sentó junto a Momo pues ese era su lugar y ahora es Momo quien siempre está a su lado. Algo que a Rito si le gusta más de Momo que Lala es que Momo al menos si respeta su espacio personal cuando están en publico.

"Rito-san hoy te sientes mejor?" Le pregunto Momo a Rito con una leve sonrisa para no causar ninguna reacción en particular al castaño, Rito solo sonrió levemente y asintió, es cierto que ya se siente mejor pero de hecho el consejo de Kotegawa hizo que él comenzara a pensar todavía más, durante la noche anterior antes de dormirse, Rito se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo Kotegawa era verdad, él lo que necesita es algo nuevo, pero la cuestión es, qué debe hacer y con quién.

Aunque internamente aun Rito se sintiera aburrido y con ansias de algo nuevo, intento lo mejor que pudo ocultarlo y actuó de manera normal, nuevamente hablaba tanto como de costumbre y tuvo un par de caídas, pero para su buena suerte, en una de estas caídas cayó sobre Momo, a quien no le importo y no hizo nada y la otra vez cayó sobre Lala, increíblemente, Rito no cayó sobre Lala en alguna forma pervertida, simplemente fue en el abdomen de la chica.

Poco después de que todos terminaran su desayuno, comenzaron su camino hacia el colegio, durante el camino se encontraron con Mea, Haruna y esas dos chicas un poco locas (No recuerdo sus nombres -.-) Luego de un poco mas de caminata, Rito vio a Saruyama y se adelanto para irse junto a su amigo.

"Rito-kun!" Rito no supo cuando exactamente paso pero él ya está en el suelo y Run está sobre él mirando con un leve sonrojo sus labios, Rito estaba sonrojada, sabía bien lo que pasaba por la mente de Run mientras ella miraba sus labios, pero a diferencia de otras veces, Rito simplemente tomo a Run de los hombros y la alejo suavemente, todas las chicas estaban sorprendidas, no era raro que Rito rechazara la idea de un beso pero si es raro que él no gritara y saliera huyendo.

" _Justo cuando comenzaba a creer que Rito-san si había vuelto a la normalidad_ " Pensó la peli-rosa menor. No solo Momo noto extraño a Rito, también lo hizo Nana y la propia Run.

"Hola Yuuki Rito, parece que has cambiado mucho desde que nos vimos" Dijo Ren apareciendo de la nada, incluso a él le causo más interés la actitud de Rito que la presencia de Lala, Ren aunque de momento lo oculta, tiene mucha curiosidad por lo que sea que tenga Rito, así que en cuanto pueda hablará con él de nuevo.

* * *

Las lecciones continuaron como todos los demás días, recién acaban de tocar el timbre de almuerzo, Rito junto con Lala fueron a almorzar en una pequeña mesa bajo un árbol, el cual se encuentra en el jardín del colegio, cerca de ellos se encuentras las dos gemelas peli-rosas junto con Mea, Nana y Mea conversaban animadamente y hablaban de cosas que en realidad no tenían importancia, Momo mientras comía vigilaba a Rito, obviamente que luego hablará con él pero por ahora lo único que puede hacer es verlo y pensar en las posibles causas de su comportamiento.

"Hola Yuuki Rito, Lala" Saludo un peli-blanco que ambos conocen desde hace bastante tiempo, Lala lo miró con una sonrisa, después de todo ella por su inocencia nunca se entera de nada, por lo que no noto que había un poco de tensión entre Rito y Ren.

"Hola Ren-san, creo que nos vimos en la mañana no?" Pregunto Rito para al menos intentar mantener la conversación, Ren asintió, un silencio un poco incomodo invadió a los tres, entonces Ren simplemente pensó en llegar al grano… bueno casi.

"Yuuki Rito, puedo sentarme con ustedes, no te preocupes, hoy no tengo intensiones de retarte o llamar la atención de Lala, simplemente quiero hablar contigo" Dijo Ren con seriedad pero hablaba con un tono más amigable de lo usual, Rito no vio problema alguno así que con una seña le indico a Ren que se sentara en frente de él, siendo así, Ren se sentó junto a Lala.

"Sobre que quiere hablar Ren-san?, no es normal que vengas y me digas eso, la última vez que me hablaste así fue cuando me preguntaste como ser más hombre" Dijo Rito con una muy leve sonrisa, Ren suspiro al recordar todo lo que había hecho y que total no le sirvió de nada.

"Bueno la verdad me dio curiosidad como trataste a mi hermana, como decirlo, tu siempre, sin ofender, entras en pánico cuando una chica se te acerca, y bueno quería preguntarte porqué paso eso tan de pronto, claro si no quieres decirme no veo problema" Dijo Ren aun con seriedad pero seguía con un tono amable.

"Ya veo, era eso… La verdad lo que pasa es que estoy aburrido, por supuesto que aun me avergüenzo cuando estoy con una chica pero creo que mi aburrimiento está haciendo que me comporte de forma un poco diferente" Rito respondió con sinceridad, él se sintió extraño, ya que no le dijo nada a Momo o a alguna otra chica, pero en cuanto Ren le pregunto respondió sinceramente.

"Entiendo, hablando de aburrimiento, yo tampoco haga nada últimamente, sigo haciendo ejercicio pero no tanto como antes, que te parece si vamos a hacer algo un día de estos, como te había dicho antes, no tienes que hacerlo si crees que es por obligación" Dijo Ren con una leve sonrisa, todo lo que dijo es verdad, de hecho él también esta aburrido de su rutina.

"Creo que está bien, de hecho me gusta la idea, es más, por hoy solo me falta la clase de cocina así que si quieres podemos hacerlo hoy como a las 4 pm, que te parece?" Pregunto Rito mirando a Ren.

"Está bien, no he ido con nadie a hacer algo así que bueno, creo que quizá hasta lleguemos a volvernos amigos… Bueno Yuuki Rito, nos vemos hoy en el parque, ahí vemos a donde iremos primero" Dijo el peli-blanco y se retiro.

Rito estaba un poco ansioso, no por el hecho de que Ren era un chico, si no porque al fin haría algo nuevo, Rito desde hace mucho no va a hacer algo con alguien que no sea una mujer así que será interesante.

Momo escucho la conversación y sonrió, sabe que esa pequeña salida hará que Rito poco a poco recupere su ánimo, " _fufufu, creo que le diré a Ren algunas cosas, quizá con su ayuda Rito se convierta en un carnívoro más rápido_ " Rio Momo mientras sonreía pícaramente…

 _Continuará_

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, si de momento los capítulos son cortos pero eventualmente serán más largos, una cosa, chicos/as creo que esta historia será más larga de lo que planee al principio, esto se debe a que he tenido nuevas ideas y bueno tengo nuevos planes 3:)

Nos vemos luego


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola lectores como están?, perdonen por tardar un poco pero espero que el largo del capitulo lo compense ya que es mas o menos el doble de largo que los dos capítulos anteriores, bueno más notas al final del cap, por ahora disfruten de la lectura.

 **Día 2**

 _3:30 pm_

Ren ya había salido de sus clases y simplemente se dirigía a la salida del colegio para seguidamente ir a su punto de reunión no Rito, todo iba normal hasta que Ren vio a Momo. En sí no le hubiese importado mucho verla pero esta vez tiene la impresión de que Momo lo espera.

"Hola Princesa Momo" Saludo Ren cortésmente mirando a la menor de las princesas, Momo sonrío ante el saludo respetuoso de Ren.

"Hola Ren-san, que bueno que te veo, no le digas nada a Rito-san de acuerdo, escuche que ustedes dos van a hacer algo nuevo y necesito pedirte algo" Dijo Momo con una sonrisa extraña, Ren levanto una ceja, Momo noto la confusión del chico y suspiro. "Escucha, es un favor un tanto especial así que te lo diré al oído, de acuerdo?" Ren asintió con curiosidad, siendo así Momo procedió a decirle el favor.

"Ya veo, creo que si puedo hacerlo, si lo hago quizá pierda el interés en Lala y tendré el camino libre!" Ren pensó en voz alta y con una sonrisa, Momo coloco una de sus manos en su rostro y suspiro debido al comentario de Ren, ella sabe muy bien que Ren no tiene posibilidades con Lala pero le seguirá la corriente.

"Entonces que dices Ren-san?, podrías hacer que Rito comience a salir con una mujer sin ponerse nervioso?" Pregunto Momo y se dio cuenta de que dijo el favor que le pidió en voz alta, así que con algo de nervios vio para todas partes para asegurarse que nadie la escuchara, es cierto que no tiene nada de malo ese favor, pero Momo no quiere que ninguna de las posibles candidatas del harem de Rito se enteren.

"De acuerdo, haré lo que pueda pero recuerda que es Yuuki Rito, aún no entiendo cómo fue que no empujo a mi hermana en la mañana" Dijo Ren con algo de seriedad, Momo sabe bien eso pero también está consciente que por el reciente estado de Rito, él se puede cambiar un poco, al menos para que llegue a estar con los nervios de un chico normal.

Momo y Ren hablaron un poco más y Ren se fue para encontrarse con Rito, mientras tanto Momo tenía en su rostro un sonrisa al ver que contaba con la ayuda de Ren.

* * *

Rito acaba llegar al parque y mira a todos lados para encontrar a Ren, luego de unos pocos minutos lo diviso mientras venia corriendo hacia él.

"Hola Ren-san, te atrasaste en el colegio no?" Pregunto Rito con una leve sonrisa, debido que Ren no podía dejar que Rito supiera de su conversación con Momo, el asintió mientras recuperaba el aliento. "Entonces, a donde vamos?" Pregunto Rito cuando Ren se recupero.

"Que te parece si al centro comercial?, no para comprar cosas o hacer cosas así, si no para ver quién de los dos es más valiente" Dijo Ren cuando empezó a hacer justo lo que le dijo Momo.

"Más valiente?, a que te refieres" Pregunto Rito bastante confundido.

"Tu dijiste que querías vivir algo nuevo no?, que te parece si vamos al centro comercial y nos conseguimos una chica?" Pregunto Ren aun siguiendo las indicaciones de Momo, claro que él no quiere hacer eso, pero por la idea de que Rito deje de tener interés en Lala, hace que Ren continúe con el plan de Momo.

"No lo sé, es cierto que de momento no me pongo nerviosos cuando estoy con una chica pero no es eso ir demasiado lejos?" Rito le pregunto al peli blanco algo confundido por su propuesta, obviamente que quiere algo nuevo, pero ese algo no es necesariamente una mujer.

"Oh vamos Yuuki Rito, quizá será divertido, sabes?, yo ya me di por vencido con respecto a conquistar a Lala-san así que porque no me apoyas en esto y me ayudas, pero tu también consigue una para que no sobres" Dijo Ren inteligentemente, incluso había logrado que Rito comenzara a pensar sobre si aceptar o no.

"Supongo que viéndolo de esa forma si puedo acompañarte, pero te digo que no me voy a esforzar por hacer que una chica este conmigo, de acuerdo?" Pregunto Rito medio serio, ya que tiene una leve sonrisa.

"Supongo que si" Dijo Ren igualmente con una leve sonrisa, siendo así, ambos chicos comienzan su camino hacia el centro comercial, mientras caminan Ren comienza a pensar que quizá, metió la pata, ya que si bien su idea había hecho que Rito aceptara, eso también podría hacer que su suerte con Lala sea todavía peor, para él, hizo una jugada peligrosa.

Cuando Rito y Ren llegan al centro comercial , lo único que hicieron fue empezar a caminar al azar por todo el lugar, Ren le había dicho a Rito que sería mejor hacer eso para no quedarse en un solo lugar y parecer acosadores por ver a cual chica intentar – _invitar a salir_ —O eso era lo que había entendido Rito.

"Hey Yuuki Rito, qué te parece si hacemos esto aún más interesante?" Dijo Ren cuando una loca idea pasó por su cabeza.

"Más interesante?, no entiendo, dime que estas pensando" Dijo Rito con una mirada un poco seria, pero por dentro se comenzó a sentir algo nervioso.

"Sé que sonará loco, pero que te parece si yo elijo a una chica para que tú la invites a salir y tú haces lo mismo conmigo?" Pregunto Ren con algo de nervios pero a la vez se sentía algo emocionado, quizá porque si Rito elije a una buena chica, a Ren termine gustándole, aunque claro, Ren ve esto muy poco probable.

Rito se puso algo nervioso por la sugerencia de Ren, claro que eso haría que las cosas se vuelvan más – _interesante_ s—pero no sabía si decir que sí o no, aunque se dejo llevar por la idea de vivir algo nuevo.

"Esta bien" Dijo Rito con una sonrisa, Ren también sonrió.

"Muy bien Yuuki Rito, entonces ve a por esa chica" Dijo Ren señalando con los ojos a Rito a donde debía ver, Rito se puso nervioso al ver que Ren le eligió chica tan rápido, entonces voltea hacia donde Ren le indicó y vio a una hermosa chica, su físico era comparable al de Kotegawa (Yui), su cabello es de color castaño oscuro, el cual alcanza hasta algo más abajo de sus hombros, tiene un peinado similar al de Run, sus ojos son de color gris y en general es una chica bastante hermosa, incluso Rito pensó;

" _Wow es hermosa, está al nivel de Lala, Sairenji y Yami, espera.. Yami… como sea esto es malo, no creo que siquiera pueda hablar, Ren no podías elegir a otra?!, muy bien, yo te elegiré una de ese nivel_ " Pensó Rito con algo de malicia, tanto que incluso llegó a sonreír.

"De acuerdo Ren, tu ve por esa chica que está allá" Dijo Rito dijo al igual que Ren señalándola con los ojos, Ren volteo y se sorprendió, era una chica peli-blanca que tenía un físico comparable al de su hermana, sus ojos son verdes y se puede decir que ante los ojos de Ren, está casi al nivel de Lala.

" _No puedo creer que existan mujeres terrícolas tan hermosas, de verdad por tanto pensar en Lala no las noté?"_ Pensó Ren mientras mira a la chica que Rito le eligió.

"Me parece justo a quien elegiste, muy bien, entonces que va primero?" Pregunto Ren todavía sin dejar de ver a aquella chica.

"Mejor tu ve por la tuya y yo por la mía al mismo tiempo, así no nos veremos tan raros o acosadores" Dijo Rito medio bromeando, Ren asintió y cada uno con muchos nervios se dirigieron a la chica elegida por el otro.

"Hola" Dijo Ren con nervios cuando llegó hasta donde se encuentra la desconocida, para mala suerte de Ren, la chica de momento se encuentra sola ya que las dos chicas que antes estaban con ella fueron a quien sabe dónde, dejando a la escogida por Rito sola.

"Hola" Dijo la chica levemente sonrojada por ver a Ren, Ren ya había visto ese efecto en otras chicas pero nunca le había importado, en este caso solo hizo que él se pusiera más nervioso.

"Me llamo Ren" Ren solamente dijo eso por nervios.

"Yo soy Kazue, mucho gusto Ren, en que te puedo ayudar…" Dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo.

"Un gusto para mi Kazue, verás hace unos minutos te vi y te quiero preguntar si saldrías conmigo un rato" Dijo Ren intentando aparentar estar tranquilo y seguro de lo que decía.

"Este… podrías esperar a que lleguen mis amigas para decirles?" Pregunto la chica mirando a otro lado, Ren no sabía si sentir felicidad o nervios ya que la chica acepto salir con él.

"Como estará Yuuki Rito, espero que tenga la misma suerte que yo" Pensó Ren mientras veía como las amigas de Kazue se acercaban.

* * *

Rito aún no se a acercado a la chica, pero justo cuando la chica entró a una tienda él vio una oportunidad y también entró. Al principio la miraba desde cierta distancia hasta que se acerco al punto de solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, Rito vio una oportunidad cuando la única chica que estaba junto a la elegida por Ren se alejo.

"Hola" Dijo Rito casi sin poder ocultar sus nervios, otra vez se estaba sintiendo como cuando hablaba con Lala o Haruna. La chica con una mirada seria ve a Rito y luego sonríe levemente.

"Tú eres Yuuki Rito no?" Preguntó la chica provocando que Rito por un momento hiciera una expresión de shock.

"Si soy yo, pero como lo sabes?" Pregunto Rito sin mucha cautela.

"Estoy en tu mismo colegio y es imposible no conocer al legendario chico que tiene el record del peor equilibrio de nuestros tiempos" Dijo la chica con un tono medio burlón y con una sonrisa, como si Rito no tuviera suficiente con solo el hecho de hablarle a un chica que no conocía, ahora la chica sabe quién es y también sabe sobre sus caídas.

"Veo que soy legendario" Dijo Rito riendo para no mostrar su vergüenza.

"Disculpa que no me presente, soy Ukyo, mucho gusto, en qué te puedo ayudar?" Pregunto la chica esta ves más tranquila y con un tono más amigable.

"Bueno verás, hace un rato te vi y pensé en decirte si quieras pasar el rato conmigo" Dijo Rito sumamente nervioso y casi si pudiera, cruzando los dedos de los pies.

"Bueno no puedo negar que es tentador estar un poco con el chico más reconocido del colegio, pero hoy vine de comprar con mi prima, pero que te parece si te doy mi número de teléfono y salimos otro día, de una vez te aviso que no podré mañana" Dijo Ukyo amablemente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su celular, Rito por mero reflejo hizo lo mismo y guardo el número de Ukyo.

"Muy bien, nos vemos luego Yuuki Rito" Dijo la chica dirigiendo a la chica que aparentemente es su prima, Rito salió de allí mientras comenzó a buscar a Ren, cuando lo vio, lo vio solo esperándolo cerca de donde se había separado.

"Y bien?, como te fue?" Pregunto Ren con una leve sonrisa.

"Como decirlo, al parecer acepto pero no hoy si no otro día, a ti como te fue?" Le pregunto Rito a quien casi ya considera amigo.

"Bueno la chica había aceptado salir conmigo hoy, pero sus amigas casi se arrodillan para que ella se quedara con ellas y siguieran pasando su tarde de chicas, pero me dio su número para que la llame mañana" Dijo Ren y entonces ambos chicos comenzaron a reír.

Con el tiempo, ambos chicos salieron del centro comercial y comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad mientras hablaban y hacían bromas de lo que hubiese pasado si los hubieran rechazado, poco después comenzaron a hablar de los mangas del padre de Rito y la conversación termino hablando acerca Yami.

"Entonces Yuuki Rito, Yami sigue tras tu vida o no?" Pregunto Ren algo confundido ya que en algunas ocasiones había visto que Yami perseguía a Rito y otras veces estaba junto a él hablando como si nada.

"Bueno no sabría cómo responderte eso porque Yami nunca habla mucho, solo con Mikan y que yo sepa nunca hablan sobre algo relacionado conmigo" Dijo Rito esta vez con una expresión neutra.

"Ya veo, bueno hasta luego Yuuki Rito, fue divertido" Dijo Ren comenzando a alejarse."

"Nos vemos Ren" Dijo Rito y comenzó su camino hasta llegar a su casa, donde se encontraban las tres hermanas peli-rosas, Mea, Mikan, Celine y de la chica de la que hace poco habló, Yami.

Rito las saludo a todas y subió a su habitación para acostarse un rato para esperar a que Mikan tuviera hecha la cena. Rito comenzó a pensar en todo lo ocurrido hoy y vaya que le había gustado, mientras pensaba, Momo llegó hasta su habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Rito-san como te fue?" Pregunto Momo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno me divertí mucho hoy, incluso logré conocer a una chica que incluso me dio su número de teléfono" Dijo Rito con una sonrisa, Momo también sonrío al ver que gracias a que habló con Ren, la actitud de Rito se vuelve cada ves más a la de un chico común.

"Ya veo, bueno Rito, supongo que estás cansado, te dejaré solo un rato, iré a vigilar a Yami, creo que sabes a que me refiero" Dijo Momo mientras hizo un guiño y salió del cuarto, en ese momento algo volvió a la mente de Rito.

" _Porque cuando vi a Ukyo pensé que era tan bella como Lala, Haruna y Yami, entiendo cuando pensé en Lala y Haruna pero porqué pensé en Yami… tal vez sea por el hecho de que simplemente quiero que ella sea feliz_ " Pensó Rito antes de dormirse.

Momo volvió unos minutos después y vio a Rito dormido, obviamente no desaprovecho y se acostó junto a él.

" _Oh Rito-san, cuanto desearía que te fijaras pronto en mí_ " Pensó Momo mientras Rito comenzó con sus -hábitos—nocturnos.

 _Continuará_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, si ven alguna falla en el capitulo por favor díganme y lo corregiré, bueno ya saben, nos vemos en dos semanas y cuando termine con otra de mis historias, nos veremos una vez a la semana... Por cierto, les gustaría que en el futuro el fic tenga lemmon?


	4. Capitulo 4

Bueno que les parece?, cumplí con mi promesa, actualice dos semanas después del capitulo anterior, espero poder seguir manteniendo este ritmo mientras todavía tenga otras historias incompletas, como sea, veamos el capitulo :3

* * *

 **Día 3**

Rito comenzó a despertarse, a su lado sintió otro cuerpo, es Momo, Rito de inmediato supo que ella se había acostado junto a él seguramente unos cuantos minutos luego de que é se durmiera.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, Rito se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se estiro, volteo un momento y vio a Momo, no le pareció bien despertarla así que decidió que la dejaría dormir un poco más, después de todo, ella siempre intenta ayudar, es algo que Rito si logra reconocer.

Rito salió de su cuarto y sin pensarlo mucho fue primero al baño ya que quería lavarse los dientes y orinar, luego de hacerlo, se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde Mikan ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

"Oh Rito, me sorprende que estés despierto tan temprano, pensé que la que venía para aquí era Nana" Menciono Mikan con una sonrisa algo burlona, la verdad si era raro que él se levante temprano por sí mismo.

"Como sea, Mikan me avisas cuando el desayuno esté listo si?, yo iré a ducharme, por cierto, Mikan si puedes evita que cualquiera de las chicas entre al baño, sabes que no me gusta que me golpeen por un error" Le dijo Rito a Mikan medio bromeando, Mikan riendo un poco asintió.

Rito fue a ducharse y para su dicha, absolutamente nadie llego a siquiera tocar la puerta del baño, Rito tenía curiosidad por si era que todas aún estaban dormidas o si es que Mikan le está haciendo bastante bien el favor.

Luego de un rato mas Rito salió de la bañera y se comenzó a secar rápidamente en casi de que alguna de las chicas llegara, para cuando él ya se había cubierto con la toalla su zona débil, alguien toco la puerta.

"Oye Bestia, Mikan dice que te apresures, ya el desayuno está listo!" Dijo Nana al otro lado de la puerta, para Rito fue un alivio que fuera Nana quien llegara a avisarle, de haber sido Momo, mínimo intentaría entre abrir la puerta para poder espiarlo.

"De acuerdo!, dile que estaré listo en unos 5 minutos" Rito logro escuchar un _Esta bien_ por parte de Nana y cuando estuvo seguro de que ella ya se había ido, salió del baño y a paso rápido fue a su cuarto para ponerse algo cómodo, después de todo, hoy se supone que por pura suerte él no tendrá clases, la razón?, simple harán remodelaciones en los pocos salones a los que debía ir hoy, de hecho solo iba a tres materias, pero obviamente no todos tenían esa suerte, si bien la mitad de los salones de tercer año estarían bajo remodelaciones, los otros años estarían como si nada pasara.

Rito salió de su cuarto y llegó a la cocina para disfrutar de su desayuna junto a su hermana y a las tres princesas peli-rojas, claro sin excluir a la pequeña Celine.

"Rito que harás mientras estés aquí, tu también Lala, que piensan hacer?" Pregunto Mikan con tranquilidad ya que ella sabe muy bien que Lala es inocente y que Rito debido a su estado de ánimo actual no pasará nada malo.

"Bueno estaba pensando en jugar con Celine y tal vez incluso llevarla al parque" Contesto Lala alegremente.

"Yo creo que simplemente estaré aquí, jugando video juegos y deseándole suerte a Ren en su cita" Dijo Rito con una leve sonrisa, Mikan al saber sus respuestas simplemente se concentro en seguir desayunando.

* * *

 **1:30 pm**

Rito está sentado mirando televisión, a sido muy aburrido este día, no a hecho nada, ni siquiera se entretuvo un poco viendo a Lala jugar con Celine porque Lala se la llevo muy temprano al parque y todavía no regresan.

* * *

 **4:00 pm**

Era en uno de estos momentos en los que Rito se preguntaba que prefería mas, si estar en la casa y no tener que hacer nada o estar en el colegio, ya que ahí al menos por las cosas que debía hacer dejaba de pensar.

Rito miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran un poco pasadas las 4 así que fue a su cuarto a ponerse una chaqueta y salió de la casa para ir a esperar afuera a las chicas.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que la primera en llegar fue Mikan, bueno no se sorprendió tanto por eso si no más bien porque Yami viene con ella, a estas alturas para Rito no es raro ver a Yami con Mikan.

"Rito a dónde vas?" Pregunto la castaña mirando a su hermano mayor.

"A ningún lado, solamente que estaba aburrido y salí para esperarte a ti y a las demás, por cierto, hola Yami" Dijo Rito ahora centrándose en Yami quien como siempre solamente asintió y lo miró de forma neutra.

"Rito, podrías ir a traer un par de kilos de papas?, estaba pensando en hacer carne más tarde" Mikan le pregunto a Rito y claro que él asintió, a él le fascina cuando Mikan prepara carne, y ni hablar de cuanto le gusta a Nana, ella es mas carnívora que otra cosa.

"Hola Rito-senpai!" Rito cuando ya estaba a punto de ir a la tienda por la papas, escucho a Mea llamándolo, lo siguiente que vio cuando volteo hacia donde provenía la voz, fue a Mea muy cerca de él con su característica sonrisa, y por supuesto, Nana está detrás de ella mirando a Rito con el ceño fruncido.

"Hola Mea, a mí también me da gusto verte" Dijo Rito con una sonrisa, poco después, Mea se acercó a Yami para hablar y lo mismo ocurrió con Nana, ella fue donde Mikan a preguntar que iba a haber de cenar, Rito sin decir nada inició su camino hacia la tienda.

Rito ya había llegado a la tienda, ya había pedido el par de kilos de papas y justo cuando se preparaba para pagar, alguien le toco el hombro, volteo a ver y no pudo evitar mostrar gran sorpresa, era Ukyo quien está junto a él.

"Hola Yuuki Rito, quien diría que me encontraría contigo aquí" Dijo la chica soltando una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a Rito fijamente.

"Ukyo-san, me sorprendiste, tampoco pensé en que te vería por aquí" Le dijo Rito algo avergonzado a la castaña, ella sonríe en forma un tanto burlona, para ella es divertido ver a Rito avergonzado, es la primera vez que ve a un chico avergonzado por algo como eso.

"Oye Yuuki Rito, aprovechando la ocasión, puedo empezar a decirte Rito-san o Yuuki-kun?, la verdad yo preferiría llamarte Rito-san pero dime te qué prefieres" Dijo la castaña esta vez ya sonriendo de forma normal y olvidando el otro asunto.

"Bueno solo llámame como tú quieras, no tengo problema, siempre y cuando no me digas pervertido" Dijo Rito medio serio medio chistoso, la chica rio por lo que dijo el castaño.

"Tranquilo Rito-san, no te llamaré pervertido a no ser que me obligues a hacerlo" Dijo la castaña de forma un tanto divertida.

"Esta bien, solo no me hagas caminar por lugares donde hayan muchas cosas en el suelo, ya sabes como es mi suerte para caerme" Dijo Rito riéndose.

"No hay problema, bueno Rito-san, por ahora me tengo que ir, pero un día de estos te enviaré un mensaje, espero que me conteste" Dijo Ukyo haciendo un pequeño puchero, Rito asintió tranquilamente, entonces Ukyo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rito y se fue tranquilamente.

"Yuuki Rito" Dijo otra voz atrás de Rito, Rito sorprendido volteo a ver y si, se trata de Yami, él no sabía porque me estaba nervioso por el hecho de que es muy probable que Yami lo haya visto junto a Ukyo.

"S-si que pasa Yami" Dijo Rito intentando volver a la normalidad, bueno a la normalidad que él ahora conocía.

"Mikan me dijo que viniera porque al parecer necesita cebolla y también dijo que si podías que llevaras también mas jugo" Dijo Yami mirando seriamente a Rito.

"Esta bien, voy a comprar lo que haga falta" Dijo Rito y eso fue suficiente para Yami, entonces ella se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a regresar a la casa de los hermanos Yuuki, pero Rito al ver a Yami ya no quiere irse solo. "Yami espera, solo dame un par de minutos y nos vamos juntos, la verdad no quiero regresar solo" Dijo Rito y Yami mirándolo de forma neutra asintió.

Rito se apresuro a comprar lo que Mikan le encargo y después se dirigió hacia Yami para ambos irse juntos.

"Yuuki Rito si tanto miedo te dar venir solo porqué lo hiciste?" Pregunto Yami casi en tono burlón pero seguía con una mirada neutra.

"Bueno en realidad yo obviamente no tengo miedo, pero como vi que viniste no quise irme solo, quería venir contigo, además de que hace mucho que tú y yo no hablamos" Dijo Rito mirando con una leve sonrisa a Yami, a quien un leve rubor le estaba apareciendo en las mejillas.

"De acuerdo, pero tampoco te confíes, sigues siendo mi objetivo" Dijo Yami mirando a Rito esta vez con una muy leve sonrisa.

"Claro que no he olvidado eso, me has dicho ese desde que nos conocimos" Dijo Rito recordando el momento preciso que vio a Yami por primera vez, le parecía una buena chica que simplemente se encontraba por ahí y que tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, que equivocado estaba él en ese momento.

"Bueno a estas alturas ya no sé si eres mi objetivo o no pero sigo siendo capaz de matarte" Dijo Yami en tono burlón.

"Podrías dejar de resaltar eso?" Dijo Rito riendo de forma algo torpe.

"No, no lo haré, no quiero que llegues a sentirte con confianza a mi lado" Volvió a hablar la legendaria oscuridad dorada.

"Me sorprende que sigas diciendo eso, ya sabes, llevamos más de un año de conocernos, no creo que podamos decir que somos amigos pero bueno…" Dijo Rito volviendo el momento algo incomodo.

"Como sea, démonos prisa, si no Mikan te matará y la única que puede hacer eso soy yo!" Dijo Yami esta vez sonriendo de forma más notable, Rito asintió y caminaron más rápido.

* * *

Ya la cena había terminado, Rito y todas las chicas ya están satisfechas, así que todos se fueron a la sala y comenzaron a ver televisión para descansar un poco.

Luego de un rato, Mea decidió que ya era tiempo de irse, así que se despidió de todos, Nana a los pocos minutos dijo que ya iba a ir a dormir, poco después le siguió Lala junto con Celine, quien al parece esta vez dormirá con Lala y no con Mikan, Mikan se siente muy cansada así que les desea a los restantes buenas noches y se va a su habitación.

Los únicos que quedan son Rito, Mikan y Yami, quien ya se está por ir ya que estaba ahí por Mikan.

"Hasta luego Yuuki Rito, nos vemos princesa Momo" Dijo Yami con respeto levantándose del sofá, pero entonces Rito por puro impulso se levanto.

"Espera Yami, te acompaño a la salida" Rito miró a Momo quien también se puso de pie para acompañar un momento a Yami.

Los tres se dirigieron a la salida de la casa de los hermanos y ya en la salida Rito y Momo le desearon las buenas noches a Yami, ella hizo lo mismo y se fue de allí rápidamente.

"Rito-san, yo también estoy cansada, me iré ya a tú cama, si a tú cama y mas te vale llegar" Dijo Momo con una sonrisa traviesa, Rito sonrojado asintió.

Rito se quedó solo durante más o menos una hora en la entrada de su casa ya que no quería ver más televisión, simplemente se paso esa hora mirando las estrellas y pensando en Yami y en Ukyo.

Rito ahora con sueño subió a su habitación y increíblemente se acostó al lado de Momo, no tardo mucho en dormirse, y esta fue una de las pocas noches en las que Rito no sueña con comida por lo que esta vez Momo durmió toda la noche.

 _Continuará_

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por ahora, no fue igual de largo que el capitulo anterior pero espero que sea suficiente por ahora, les voy adelantando que seguramente el próximo capitulo será igual de largo que este, no creo que los capítulos lleguen a ser de verdad largos hasta que pueda recuperar la inspiración que antaño tuve, bueno nos vemos luego compañeros!


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos, disculpen que me haya tardado un poco mas en publicar, pero espero que estén felices por la actualización :3 Bueno creo que por ahora no hay algo importante así que les dejaré otra nota al final.

 **Día 4**

 **6:30 am**

La luz de la mañana ya empezó a iluminar el cuarto del castaño, él ya despertó, pero todavía no se quiere levantar, a su lado todavía se encuentra la mejor de las hermanas peli-rosas, si bien a Rito no le fascinaba que ella estuviera junto a él, lo estaba soportando.

"Hola Rito-san" Dijo Momo luego de unos cuantos minutos más, ahora que ella despertó, Rito sabe bien que no debe quedarse ahí, sabe lo que Momo pretenderá nuevamente si él se queda ahí.

"Buenos días Momo, iré a ducharse, hoy si tengo que ir al colegio" Dijo Rito de forma tranquila, se puso de pie y fue a hacer exactamente lo que le dijo a Momo, pero justo cuando abrió la puerta…

"Tan temprano y ya empezaste con esto!, Maldita Bestia" Sí, así es, Rito se encontró con Nana justo después de salir, por lo que obviamente ambos cayeron y quedaron en un pose sugerente.

"Perdon!" Dijo Rito levantándose y dirigiéndose casi corriendo hacia el baño para que Nana no le pegara, Momo rio un poco al ver que Rito a pesar de estar cambiando, aún le teme a Nana.

 **7:30**

Rito ya se había puesto su uniforme, hace unos minutos Momo le avisó que Mikan ya tenía listo el desayuno, aún no baja porque prefiere que todas las chicas estén en la mesa antes de que él baje, no quiere tropezar con alguna de ellas.

"Rito todas te esperamos qué sucede?" Rito se sorprendió un poco al escuchar de que quien lo llama es Lala, para él no es nada raro que llegaran a buscarlo por tardar, pero generalmente quien llega a buscar es Momo.

Rito aún sin responder, abrió la puerta de su habitación, Lala al verlo levanto una ceja pues estaba confundida por el reciente cambio de Rito, pero él simplemente le sonrió, gesto que ella regreso y juntos comenzaron a bajar hacia la mesa, aunque claro que Lala aprovechó para abrasarse a uno de los brazos de Rito.

"Nee-san porqué te acercas tanto a esa Bestia?" Preguntó la peli-rosa de coletas, Lala simplemente rio con su típica actitud alegre.

Rito y las chicas no tardaron mucho en terminar de desayunar, así que en cuanto terminaron salieron para dirigirse al colegio, Mikan se quedo atrás ya que ella aún no se había puesto su uniforme y además, todavía le queda algo de tiempo antes de clases.

Mientras tanto, Rito y las tres hermanas van a paso lento, salieron algo más temprano que de costumbre así que no tiene porque ir de prisa.

"Oye Rito!" Rito volteó y vio a Saruyama, quien también está acompañado por Ren, quien al ver a Rito asintió muy levemente hacia Rito en forma de saludo.

"Hola chicos" Dijo Rito con una leve sonrisa, siendo así, el grupo aumentó de número y ahora los siete chicos continuaron con su camino, aunque claro que se encontraron con Haruna y sus dos amigas. Cuando todavía faltaba mas o menos un par de minutos para llegar al colegio, Rito se acercó a Ren.

"Y dime Ren-san, que tal te fue con Kazue?, me habías dicho que tendrías una cita con ella no?" Preguntó Rito con un tono amigable, Ren casi de inmediato mostró un leve rubor, a Rito le pareció divertido pero por respecto se contuvo para no sonreír de risa.

"Pues sí, cuando nos volvimos a ver pasamos todo ese día juntos, de hecho estuve tan concentrado en ella que no me di cuenta de que se había hecho de noche, pero te digo que no hicimos algo más lejano a un abrazo" Aclaro Ren, por supuesto que Rito al escuchar el tono de emoción de Ren, comenzó a sospecha de que aquella chica le había empezado a gustar.

 **11:40 am**

Ya es hora de almuerzo, pero todavía debido a las remodelaciones, Rito, Lala, Haruna y Yui (Kotegawa) ya salieron, los cuatro están en la salida del colegio pero no tienen ni la menor idea de qué hacer ahora.

"Oigan por no vamos a mi casa?... aún es temprano y podemos ir a un restaurante y pedir para llevar y lo comemos en mi casa" Sugirió Rito, obviamente no quiere quedarse solo mucho tiempo, en sí para él no es tan malo, pero si aburrido.

"Supongo que esta bien, no tengo nada que hacer, además onee-chan no está en casa… tú qué dices Yui-san?" Preguntó Haruna a Kotegawa con ciertos nervios, no quiere ir a la casa de los hermanos Yuuki sin su amiga, sería muy vergonzoso para ella.

"Como tú vas a ir, esta bien… además de que onii-chan siempre me pasa molestando, todavía no quiero ir a mi casa" Dijo Kotegawa riendo levemente por vergüenza.

"Entonces a donde vamos a pedir la comida?" Preguntó Rito con una sonrisa.

"Oye Rito, sabes a qué hora sale Mikan?; qué pasaría si vamos a comprar algo y ella ya está en casa preparando algo?" Intervino la mayor de las hermanas peli-rosas, Rito se puso un tanto serio, Lala tiene un buen punto.

"Pensándolo así, vayamos a mi casa, si Mikan está, de seguro preparará un gran almuerzo, pero si no está, porque no pedimos entonces una pizza?, estoy seguro de que a ninguna, ni a mí, nos gustará salir hasta después de un buen rato" Sugirió Rito, de inmediato las tres chicas pensaron que es una buena idea.

Las tres chicas aceptaron la propuesta de Rito y los cuatro comenzaron el camino hacia la casa del castaño.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, o eso sintieron ya que venían conversando animadamente, una vez se encontraron delante de la casa del castaño, Rito sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta principal y seguidamente anunció su llegada.

"Rito?!" Llego Mikan hasta puerta sin ocultar su sorpresa-preocupación, dicha gesto provocó desconcierto y curiosidad en Rito y las tres chicas.

"Mikan-chan qué sucede?" Un par de chicas de la misma edad de Mikan aparecieron tras Mikan, una es Kogure, una chica bastante alegre, su cabello es castaño y le llega hasta la mitad el cuello, la otra chica es Nogiwa, una chica más tranquila, su cabello es negro y llega hasta algo más debajo de sus hombros.

"Onii-san!" Dijo Kogure sin ocultar su emoción al ver al castaño, la frente de Mikan se torno azul debido a que no espero que Rito llegara tan rápido, fue por eso que de hecho llevó a sus dos amigas a su casa.

"Ho-hola chicas" Dijo Rito con una pequeña gota de sudor cayendo por un costado de su frente, y a él no era al único al que le pasaba, si no también a Lala y a sus dos invitadas.

"Hola Onii-chan" Saludó la otra chica de forma más tranquila y educada.

Pasaron un par de minutos mientras las invitadas de ambos hermanos se conocían e intercambiaban algunas palabras, Mikan aún con algo de tensión, invitó a todas a que pasaran a la sala de estar, mientras tanto, los hermanos se separaron un poco de las invitadas para hablar.

"Perdón Rito, no pensé que ibas a llegar tan temprano, no he hecho nada de almorzar porque ella y yo comimos un helado de camino y no tenemos hambre… eso creo" Dijo Mikan aún algo tensa pero sonriendo levemente.

"Sabes cuando veníamos para aquí, les dije a las chicas que si tu no estabas pediría pizza, pero aún así puedo comprar la pizza, te parece?; así no tienes que estresarte" Le preguntó Rito a su hermana menor con una leve sonrisa.

"No es mala idea, pero hay otro problema, a no ser que pidas 3, si, 3, no será suficiente, para todos los que estamos aquí necesitaremos algo más que solo una y además recuerda que Nana y Momo no tardarán en llegar, además de que le dije a Yami que la invitaba a que viniera a pasar el rato, además, quizá Mea también venga, recuerda que ella a estado viniendo muy seguido, por eso te digo que necesitamos tres" Le aclaró Mikan a su hermano mayor, quien no se espero ese comentario de Mikan.

"Ya veo, pero puedes pagar una?, ya gaste mucho del dinero que me dio papá para que yo pudiera comprarme lo que yo quiera" Le comentó Rito a Mikan algo apenado por tener que pedirle a ella algo de dinero.

"No te preocupes, si puedo comprar al menos unas, de hecho a mi me queda mas o menos lo mismo que tu" Dijo Mikan riendo levemente, ambos hermanos ahora con un acuerdo, subieron cada uno a su habitación para tomar el dinero correspondiente, cuando se reunieron nuevamente, Mikan le dio su dinero a su hermano.

Rito y Mikan se dirigieron a la sala de estar, donde todas las invitadas todavía seguían hablando, especialmente Lala y Nogiwa ya que ellas desde antes hablaban muy animadamente.

"Estamos en casa!" Se escuchó la voz de las dos hermanas peli-rosas gemelas, fue en ese momento en que Rito supo que debía ir inmediatamente por la pizza ya que de seguro Nana y Celine tienen hambre.

"Hola chicas" Rito fue a recibirlas, tal como dijo Mikan, no venían solas, tras ellas están las dos hermanas que poseen habilidad Trans, Yami y Mea.

"Hola Rito-senpai!" Mea fue la primera en saludar a Rito, quien de inmediato se puso en alerta pues Mea se le acercaba, no quiere caer sobre ella, y menos con Yami cerca.

"Mea perdona que por ahora no te pueda saludar o hablar como se debe pero voy de salida, verán… ya hay varias invitadas y necesitamos ir por unas pizzas" Dijo Rito intentando sonar tranquilo, pero sabe que Nana lo va a apresurar.

"En ese caso, te acompañaré Rito-san" Dijo Momo con su típica sonrisa, esa que Rito siempre logra identificar como –La sonrisa de plan oculto-.

"Supongo que esta bien, bueno ustedes de momento siéntanse como en casa, Momo y yo volveremos en una media hora" Le dijo Rito a Yami y Mea. Momo y Rito salieron de allí casi de inmediato, mientras tanto, Nana y el par de hermanas fueron hacia donde estaban el resto de las chicas.

Nana les menciono que Momo y Rito fueron por las pizza, algunas de ellas no le prestaron importancia a eso, salvo Haruna, Kotegawa y ¿Yami?, todas ellas quieren ser las que estén con Rito, Yami tiene la sensación de querer ir con él ya que el día anterior durante su pequeña conversación se divirtió, digamos que quiere decidir de una vez por todas si lo matará o no, y quiere averiguarlo a través de su cercanía.

* * *

Rito y Momo ya hicieron su pedido, llevan ya 20 minutos esperando, a Momo le agrada pasar tiempo con Rito, disfruta de la compañía de Momo aunque no en el mismo sentido que ella, pero él ya comenzó a estresarse, no quiere saber que clase de regaños recibirá esta vez por parte de Nana, de seguro lo acusará de intentar hacer cosas desvergonzadas con Momo, a pesar de que solo son accidentes.

"Orden de Yuuki Rito!" Un hombre llama y Rito seguido de Momo se dirigieron hacia el hombre, quien le entregó las tres pizzas a Rito, luego de eso Momo le dio el dinero al hombre.

"Rito-san, te ayudo?" Pregunto amablemente la peli-rosa.

"Puedo llevarlas, pero si me canso te doy una, de acuerdo?" Preguntó Rito, Momo tranquilamente asintió, ambos chicos iban hablando mientras caminaban, uno de los temas de conversación era si de casualidad las chicas ya tenían todos los cubiertos listos o si habrá que ponerlos.

En cuanto llegaron, quien los recibió fue Nana, milagrosamente no dijo nada más que _tardaron_ y por suerte ya todos los cubiertos estaban listos, incluso los que necesitarán Rito y Momo, al parecer Mikan olvido decirle a Rito que llevara algunos refrescos de gaseosa, pero en vez de llamarlo, ella junto con sus amigas habían ido hace algunos minutos a la tienda para comprarlos.

El ambiente era bastante agradables, Rito juntos con todas las chicas, se estaban divirtiendo, hablaban de tareas que debían hacer después, de cosas extrañas que les ha pasado y también de cosas que no tienen importancia.

 **3:30 pm**

"Gracias por todo" Se despidieron Haruna y Kotegawa, quienes desde las 2 pm habían estado intentando irse pero siempre las detenían para que se quedaran un poco más. Rito se quedo hablando y bromeando un poco mas con las tres hermanas peli-rojas, Celine, y Mea.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Mikan están el resto de las chicas, Yami por supuesto siempre manteniendo un poco de distancia con las amigas de Mikan.

"Mikan-san cuando hacemos una pijamada?" Preguntó Kogure con una sonrisa, la otra chica al parecer también quería hacer algo así, por lo que también se mostró algo impaciente por saber cuándo se podría realizar la dichosa pijamada.

"No sé, supongo que podría ser cualquier día siempre y cuando mi mamá o mi papá no estén de visita" Dijo Mikan bebiendo un poco de jugo.

"Entonces por qué no hoy?!" Kogure volvió a preguntar con entusiasmo.

"No lo sé, si se puede pero de verdad quieren que sea hoy?, no les gustaría esperar al menos hasta mañana que es viernes?" Preguntó Mikan algo dudosa.

"Mikan no creo que ese sea un problema, recuerda que hay reunión de profesores, no tendremos clases hasta las 10 am, tendremos suficiente tiempo para poder irnos las tres juntas" Quien habló esta vez fue Nogiwa, con la esperanza de que Mikan cediera.

"Esta bien… pero solo si les dan permiso y recuerden traer todo lo que necesiten para hoy y mañana, bueno saben que de comida no deben preocuparse pero saben a que me refiero no?" Preguntó Mikan mientras sus dos amigas asentían. "Yami-chan, te quedarás tu también?, a mi me gustaría" Le preguntó Mikan a la chica rubia que se mantuvo mucho tiempo en silencio.

"Solo si tú en verdad quieres" Dijo Yami mirando a Mikan con una leve sonrisa y un muy leve rubor, Mikan al ver que Yami accedió se alegró. "Pero tengo una condición, pasaré la mayor parte de tiempo con ustedes, pero me gustaría dormir en otra habitación, si eso no es posible, puedo dormir en la sala de estar" Dijo Yami, Mikan supuso que podría preparar la habitación para invitados así que aceptó la condición.

 _Continuará._

Bueno espero que les gustara este capitulo, la verdad es que no lo iba a dejar así, quería hacer mas largo, de hecho el capitulo seria del día 4 y 5, pero me gusto más hacerlo así, supongo que el próximo capitulo será igual o más largo que este, bueno me despido nuevamente y nos vemos luego compañeros!


	6. Capitulo 6

Hi! Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero el sábado me había puesto a escribir otra cosa y como sabrán, necesito tiempo para recuperarme y poder escribir de nuevo, como sea, el capitulo se ve algo corto pero fue porque lo escribí algo comprimido, disculpen eso, bueno sin más, a la lectura :)

* * *

 **Día 4**

 **9:30 pm**

Ya habían pasado varias horas. Yami, Mikan y sus amigas están en el cuarto de la castaña hablando de cosas prácticamente sin importancia y también bromeando mientras juegan cartas. Rito y las tres hermanas peli-rosas como de costumbre, están mirando Tv.

Ninguno de ellos pueden negar que están aburridos, durante alrededor de una hora casi no han hablado, Lala es la única que hablaba de vez en cuando ya que Celine está a su lado jugando video juegos.

"Chicas iré al jardín trasero un rato, quiero relajarme un poco, si quieren ir conmigo esta bien" Dijo Rito levantándose y dirigiéndose al jardín trasero, la única de las hermanas que se levantó para ir con Rito fue Momo, Nana prefiere mejor quedarse al lado de su onee-chan.

Rito y Momo llegaron al jardín trasero, Momo se sorprendió al ver que Rito agarró la escalera y la coloco al lado de la pared, indicando que quiere subir al tejado, luego de que Rito cumpliera su deseo, Momo también subió, pero por la escalera, simplemente saltó gracias a la gran resistencia de su raza.

Momo se sentó al lado del castaño, Rito solo se limitaba a mirar hacia el cielo, el cual está adornado por las estrellas y La Luna llena, Momo en cambió, está mirando a Rito con algo de preocupación, sabe que no le ocurre nada malo, pero nunca pensó que su actitud fuera a tener tal cambió.

"Es hermosa no?" Dijo Rito justo cuando Momo quería preguntarle algo al castaño, Momo le quitó importancia a eso y se percato de adonde miraba Rito, era una estrella notablemente brillante, está muy cerca del horizonte, casi ocultándose.

"Es cierto Rito" Dijo Momo con una leve sonrisa, luego notó que Rito dirigió su mirada a otra parte, esta vez, Rito se enfocó en La Luna, Momo lo imitó, debía admitir que la luna de la Tierra es bella, casi consideraba esta luna más bella que las que tiene su planeta natal.

"Momo, te puedo preguntar algo?, de seguro se va a sorprender un poco" Dijo Rito mirando esta vez a la menor de las princesas.

"Claro…" Dijo Momo un poco intrigada.

"Cuando Lala llegó a la Tierra, con el tiempo, muchos pretendientes de ella comenzaron a llegar, dime, tú y Nana también tienen pretendientes?, o para decirlo de forma más clara, hay sujetos por ahí que se hacen llamar a si mismo sus prometidos?" Preguntó Rito con curiosidad, quiere estar preparando mentalmente por si algún día también tendría que ayudar a las gemelas peli-rosas.

"Vaya… tenías razón, si me sorprendiste… pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, piensa algo primero, onee-sama es la hereda al trono, por eso ella tiene tantos sujetos que dicen ser sus prometidos… pero si hay algunos sujetos que fijaron en Nana y en mí, algunos sujetos eran de nuestro propio planeta, y otros eran príncipes herederos del trono a los que onee-sama no les interesó, Nana y yo tenemos una cantidad parecida de pretendientes, pero no creo que se tomen la molestia de llegar hasta aquí, después de todo, somos la segunda y tercera princesa" Dijo Momo con una sonrisa leve.

"Ya veo… me siento algo mal por Lala, no puede elegir a un novio sin tener que lidiar con todos esos molestos sujetos, Momo te confieso algo?, yo ayudé a Lala principalmente porque ella no quiere a ninguno de esos sujetos y no la dejan en paz… por eso te pregunté si tú y Nana tienen pretendientes, si alguno viene a molestarlas, cuenten conmigo" Dijo Rito con una sonrisa mirando a Momo directamente, quien está muy sorprendida, nunca se espero algo así de Rito.

"Sabes Rito-san?, cada vez entiendo más porque es que le gustaste a onee-sama, sabes si onee-sama no hace algo pronto, creo que yo me quedaré contigo" Dijo Momo riendo un poco, su noto era medio broma, medio serio, no por nada intentaba hacer un harem para Rito.

"Momo!" Dijo Rito sonrojado, Momo solo rio un poco más, luego un rato, cuando Momo paró de reír y Rito dejó pasar por alto el comentario de Momo, Rito se acostó boca arriba para seguir mirando las estrellas, al poco tiempo, Momo hizo lo mismo.

"Y dime Rito-san, ahora que has cambiado un poco, como te sientes… en el área romántica para no decirlo tan directamente" Dijo Momo sonriendo esperando la reacción de Rito, la cual fue de sorpresa y se sonrojo, tal como esperaba Momo.

"Momo tú sabes muy bien mi situación, a pesar de que ya no estoy seguro de nada… te digo algo?, cada vez me siento con más confianza al estar con Haruna-chan, pero no siento las mismas emociones de antes… lo malo de esto es que también me pasa lo mismo con Lala" Momo no oculto su sorpresa ante lo dicho por Rito.

"Rito-san por favor no digas eso, es cierto que onee-sama y tú ya no están comprometidos, pero esa no es razón para olvidarla así porque sí" Dijo Momo.

"Lo sé Momo, no creas que he intentado hacer algo como olvidar a Lala, a ella la quiero mucho, eso no lo niego, pero… Momo es mejor que dejemos este tema… lo único que puedo decirte es que creo que ya no tengo un interés en especial, en lo que se trata de lo "romántico", como dijiste tú" Dijo Rito, Momo suspiró y luego sonrió levemente, Rito también lo hizo.

"Rito te puedo preguntar algo más?" Pidió Momo a Rito, quien asintió. "Qué piensas de cada una de las chicas que suelen estar contigo, entre ellas yo" Dijo Momo queriendo saber que piensa Rito.

"Como decirlo, ya sabes que pienso con respecto a Lala y a Haruna así que no diré nada de ellas… por dónde empiezo?... de Kotegawa solo pienso que es alguien que puede ser alguien de confianza, pero incluso en este momento, no sé si ella y yo somos amigos, de Mea solo quiero que ella se acostumbre a la Tierra, y la verdad me alegra un poco que ahora no considera a Nemesis su maestra" Rito hizo una pequeña pausa.

"Ya veo, bueno, qué te parece si sigues con Nemesis y luego con Nana y conmigo" Dijo Momo colocándose a ella de última.

"De acuerdo, de Nemesis no tengo mucho que decir, solo que ella me asusta y me gustaría que aprenda a sentir el calor de los amigos… De Nana solo pienso que es alguien que no debe subestimarse tanto a sí misma.. y me gustaría que dije de llamarme bestia solo por caerme… de ti, bueno creo que por todo el tiempo que siempre pasas conmigo, creo que hasta llego a sentir un cariño hacia ti, siendo mas especifico, te veo como mi Imoto" Dijo Rito aclarándose, Momo lo miró con seriedad, pero no con una mirada fría, simplemente era una mirada neutra.

"Rito-san, entonces ya que me ves como tu Imoto, qué te parece si te comienzo a decir nii-san?" Preguntó Momo con una sonrisa, ya sabe que piensa Rito de ella, y no negaba que fue un golpe para sus sentimientos, pero debía dejar a Rito pensar como él quiera, sin embargo no se rendirá tan fácilmente.

"Bueno si tu quieres decirme así esta bien, pero prefiero que solamente me digas Rito, pero eso es cosa tuya" Dijo Rito sonriendo.

"Por cierto nii-san, qué piensas de la recién aparecida Ukyo y también de Yami?" Preguntó Momo recordando a las dos que faltaban, a las ella consideraba posibles integrantes del harem de Rito.

"Ahora que lo dices, tu aún no has visto a Ukyo verdad?, solo te he hablado de ella, bueno, no puedo decir mucho, solo digo que la veo como una potencial nueva amiga, y de Yami… pues no puedo decir mucho de una chica que siempre me recuerda que me puede matar, pero quiero que ella comience a abrir más su corazón, ya sabes, que no solo se limite a estar en confianza con Mikan" Dijo Rito.

"Ya veo, bueno que te parece si vamos a dormir?, ya son pasadas las 10 pm, de seguro onee-sama ya fue a dormir, y tal vez también Nana" Dijo Momo percatándose de la hora gracias al cambio de posición de La Luna.

"Esta bien, supongo que dormirás en mi cuarto no?" Preguntó Rito, Momo divertida sonrió y asintió. "De acuerdo, ve tu primero, iré a ver si Mikan y sus amigas ya se durmieron, y si no, les diré que lo hagan" Momo asintió a lo dicho por Rito y bajo del tejado y luego lo hizo Rito, aunque claro, lo hizo por la escalera.

Rito se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, cuando llegó, toco la puerta (que milagro verdad? :v) y escuchó la voz de Mikan decir _adelante_.

"Chicas si quieren diviértanse un poco más pero no se pasen de las 11 pm, de acuerdo?" Dijo Rito, las tres chicas asintieron, luego Rito se percató de que ahí no está Yami.

Rito se dirigió a la sala de estar para ver si está ahí, y efectivamente ahí está, y a su lado están Lala y Celine, ambas a punto de dormirse.

"Lala ve a dormir, yo me encargo de Celine" Dijo Rito, Lala dudo un poco, pero accedió, Lala alzó a Celine y se la entregó con cuidado a Rito, quien luego centró su atención en Yami.

"Oye se que eres muy fuerte y puedes prácticamente descansar sin dormir pero ve y descansa en la habitación… por favor no me golpee solo por decirte esto" Dijo Rito inclinándose.

"Esta bien" Yami solamente dijo eso y se fue de ahí, sus mejillas están levemente sonrojadas pero Rito no logró percatarse de ello, sus pensamientos se centraron en Celine, quien había empezado a jugar con su cabello.

Rito sonrió levemente, ya que Mikan está con sus amigas, sabe que tendrá que sacar un colchón para él dormir en el suelo de su habitación.

Cuando Rito llegó a su habitación, Momo estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, ella notó que Celine venía con él, así que ayudo a Rito a colocar el colchón donde él dormiría, pero mientras lo hacían, Celine salió corriendo del cuarto y llegó al jardín trasero, para cuando Rito y Momo se dieron cuenta de su ausencia, vio una extraña luminosidad venir del jardín.

Ambos corrieron al jardín y su sorpresa fue ver a Celine nuevamente en su forma adolescente, Rito y Momo recodaron que eso ocurría cuando ella ve La Luna llena.

"Hola Rita-sama, Momo-sama" Dijo Celine, Rito volteó a otro lado, puesto que Celine está desnuda, Momo gracias al artefacto que le dio Lala, creó un vestido para Celine.

"Vaya, de nuevo Celine tuvo esa forma" Dijo Rito rascándose la nuca.

"Así es Rito-sama, pero probablemente ahora me quedaré así" Dicho comentario hizo que tanto Momo como Rito se sorprendieran, Momo a pesar de saber mucho de plantas, aún no sabe mucho con respecto a Celine, así que esto es algo nuevo para ella.

"Como sabes eso Celine?" Preguntó Rito, quitando la pregunta a Momo.

"Lo sé por instinto" Dijo Celine riendo un poco, Momo y Rito se miraron, esto nunca se lo esperarían, sin embargo, a pesar de todavía estar desconcertados por lo que acaba de pasar, Rito y Momo llevaron a Celine al cuarto del castaño, ella se acostó en la cama, mientras que Momo insistiéndole a Rito, se acostó con él en el colchón.

 _Continuará._

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el próximo seguramente tendrá la misma cantidad de palabras, pero no sé si será mas largo por estar menos comprimido, como sea, que creen que pueda ocasionar Celine?, bueno hasta la próxima.


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola amigos, disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve algunos problemas, no tiene nada que ver con problemas de inspiración o algo así, simplemente me distraigo mucho y por ello tardo mucho en escribir, sin más, a la lectura.

 **Día 5**

Momo acaba de despertar, hoy se levantó ligeramente más temprano de lo normal debido a que Rito inicio sus "instintos carnívoros" hace solo unos minutos, de haber sido un día normal, seguramente ella se quedaría quieta para disfrutar de la calidez y placer que Rito le otorga. Pero ella se levantó rápido ya que un par de ojos verdes la observan detenidamente. Sí, quien la mira es Celine.

La chica peli-verde se despertó ya que está acostumbrada a levantarse a la misma hora que Mikan, ella observa con curiosidad a Rito y a Momo ya que nunca ha entendido las relaciones amorosas, y de hecho nunca prestó atención a eso hasta este momento, ya que no solo su apariencia cambió, sino también su madures, tal y como había ocurrido la última vez.

"Celine?!" Expresó Momo con sorpresa, su reacción se debió a dos factores: primero, está en una posición muy embarazosa y segundo, de verdad Celine no regresó a tener una forma infantil, Momo definitivamente estudiará más respecto a las plantas de la misma especie de Celine.

"Buenos días Momo-sama, perdone que yo este despierta tan temprano, pero ya no tengo sueño" Dijo Celine un tanto educada pero con una sonrisa que indica que simplemente lo decía por hacerlo, no porque de verdad lo sintiera.

"No hay problema Celine-san, y deja de ser tan formal si?, solamente dime Momo o dime nee-san" Dijo Momo con su típica sonrisa, por ahora no le dará muchas vueltas al asunto de la nueva forma de Celine.

"Esta bien nee-san, pero sigue llamándome solamente por mi nombre, tú fuiste quien me cuido por mucho tiempo, no me gustaría sentir que no me tienes confianza" Dijo Celine mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.

"Esta bien Celine, ya que ya estoy despierta, quieres que vayamos a ver si Mikan-san está despierta para ayudarla a hacer el desayuno?" Pregunto amablemente la peli-rosa, Celine con un leve brillo en los ojos asintió felizmente.

Mientras las dos chicas se dirigían a la cocina, Momo no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, a qué se debía?, fácil, se había imaginado la reacción de su hermana y la de Mikan al ver a Celine en su forma adolescente.

Cuando ambas chicas llegaron a la cocina, vieron a Mikan preparando el desayuno, cosa que era normal, pero lo que sorprendió a Momo fue ver a las dos amigas de Mikan ahí ayudándola. Momo sabía de la pijamada de Mikan, pero no pensó que sus amigas la ayudaran.

"Buenos días Momo" Dijo Mikan al darse cuenta de la presencia de la princesa, pero el rostro de Mikan cambio a un de shock en cuanto vio a Celine ya crecida. "Ce-Ce-Celine?!" Preguntó Mikan sin ocultar en lo más mínimo su estado de confusión.

"Hola Nee-chan!" Respondió con alegría la peli-verde.

"Celine como fue que te convertiste en adolescente otra vez?" Preguntó Mikan aún impresionada, pero algo más calmada.

"Vi La Luna llena otra vez" Dijo Celine sacando un poco la lengua con una expresión entre tierna y divertida.

"Ya veo… pero porqué sigues así?, lo última vez tu regresaste a la normalidad" Preguntó Mikan una vez más.

"Verás Nee-chan… La Luna ayuda a que yo tome esta forma, pero para poder tomarla de forma permanente se necesita tener el cariño de otro seres, y gracias a ti, a Onii-chan, y a mis dueñas, pude ser así" Dijo Celine con una leve sonrisa, Momo estaba impresionada, de verdad sabía tan poco respecto al tipo de planta que es Celine?, además también la descolocó un poco ver que Celine sabía tanto.

Momo recordó que la última vez que Celine había tomado esa forma, ella poseía gran inteligencia, así que quizá se requiere también gran conocimiento para que ella pueda tomar ese figura, pero después de todo, eso solo son suposiciones de Momo.

"Hola princesa Momo" Dijo Yami, quien había aparecido por detrás de Momo.

"Hola Yami-chan" Dijo Momo algo nerviosa, ese saludo la asustó un poco, no se lo esperaba.

* * *

El día continuó sin ninguna peculiaridad, a excepción de los momentos en que cada uno de los conocidos de Celine se asombraron por su nueva figura.

Los hermanos Yuuki y las tres princesas hablaron con Celine para saber qué era lo que quería hacer, si deseaba ir al colegio con ellos o si seguir su vida tal como iba, quedándose en casa y ayudando a Mikan siempre. Celine decidió quedarse en casa, pero dijo que el año próximo quiere ir al colegio, ya que es final diciembre, no le tomará mucho tiempo entrar al colegio.

* * *

 **4:00 pm**

Rito, Lala, Yui y Haruna fueron los últimos en salir del colegio, los cuatro estaban caminando juntos hasta que tuvieron que separarse, Rito olvidó su cuaderno de ingles, así que tuvo que regresar a recogerlo, de haber sido un día normal, lo habría dejado en su casillero y lo recogería luego del fin de semana, pero ya que tiene tarea, debe recogerlo.

Pero mientras corría, como es de costumbre y todos la estamos acostumbrados, chocó con alguien, y obviamente según la suerte de Rito, fue con una mujer, cuando levantó la mirada, vio a su recién nueva amiga, si, es Ukyo.

"Ri-Rito-san?!" Dijo Ukyo sonrojada ante la incomoda posición, además de que una de las manos de Rito está sobre uno de sus pechos, Rito gritó al darse cuenta de eso.

"Ukyo perdón!" Dijo Rito quitándose de encima y arrodillándose.

"Definitivamente hay algo malo contigo Rito" Dijo Ukyo de forma un tanto burlona.

"Lo siento Ukyo, fue accidente, por favor no me digas pervertido!" Dijo Rito cerrando los ojos, lo último que quiere es que su más reciente amiga también lo considere un pervertido.

"Mmm… esta bien lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, además se que fue un accidente, no te preocupes Rito-san" Dijo Ukyo tranquilamente, haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Gracias Ukyo-san" Dijo Rito poniéndose de pie y rascándose la nuca.

"No hay problema, pero ya que te perdone, quiere pedirte un par de cosas" Dijo Ukyo de forma un tanto traviesa.

"Esta bien" Dijo Rito suspirando, sabía que no sería tan fácil.

"Siempre que hables conmigo llámame solamente por mi nombre" Dijo Ukyo con una leve sonrisa, Rito se sonrojo pero podía hacer eso.

"Esta bien… Ukyo" Dijo Rito al cabo de unos cuantos segundos.

"Vez que no era difícil!, como sea, olvidaste algo verdad?" Preguntó Ukyo y Rito asintió. "Ya veo... quieres que te acompañe?" Preguntó Ukyo con un muy leve sonrojo.

"No es necesario, estoy bien" Dijo Rito algo nervioso.

"Vamos no seas malo!" Dijo Ukyo haciendo un leve puchero. "Es más, ve a recoger eso y vamos a tomar un café o algo, no hemos salido a pesar de que fuiste tú quien me buscó" Le dijo Ukyo a Rito quien reconoció que eso era cierto.

"Esta bien, tienes razón… pensándolo bien, creo que es hasta una buena idea, me han pasado algunas cosas locas y no me vendría mal relajarme" Dijo Rito y Ukyo sonrió ante su respuesta.

 _Continuará._

Si, sé que es corto pero no seria bueno dejar mas tiempo sin algo nuevo no?, en compensación, prometo que en menos de una semana actualizaré nuevamente esta historia y mi historia de SNO. Nos vemos


	8. Capitulo 8

Hola a todos, tal como prometí en el cap pasado, traje antes de tiempo la actualización, pero a partir de ahora, otra vez traeré los capítulos cada dos semanas, bueno a la lectura!

* * *

 **Día 5**

 **6:00 pm**

Rito recién acaba de llegar a su casa, el tiempo que pasó con Ukyo le había gustado, fue una conversación que tienen las personas normales, no hubo nada caídas, planes harem y ese tipo de cosas al que Rito ya llegó a acostumbrarse. Él y Ukyo simplemente habían caminado por la cuidad sin rumbo fijo y pararon un momento para comprarse un té.

"Ya llegué" Rito avisó de su llegada, la primera en llegar donde él fue Momo, ella ya estaba planeando como podría interrogar a Rito, gracias a Lala, Momo supo que Rito se tuvo que devolver al colegio, pero hace ya dos horas de eso, así que la única cosa que pudo hacer que él se quedara, seria que él se haya encontrado con alguna de las otras _posibles integrantes_ del harem de Rito.

"Hola Rito-san, te divertiste?" Preguntó Momo con actitud normal para no parecer muy evidente.

"Bueno si… espera, me viste con Ukyo?" Dijo Rito cayendo de inmediato en la trampa de Momo, ahora ya sabe con quien estuvo Rito, definitivamente le prestará atención especial a Ukyo, desde ya la está considerando una nueva integrante del harem.

"No sabía que estabas con ella, pero supongo que no importa, por cierto, Mikan y Yami terminarán de preparar la cena pronto, el baño está libre, puedes usarlo, prometo que no entraré" Dijo Momo con tranquilidad, de a partir de ahora hará sus jugadas con más cuidado.

"Esta bien" Dijo Rito un poco dudoso, pero de todas maneras iba a ducharse.

Increíblemente, no pasó absolutamente nada malo mientras Rito se duchaba, tardó más o menos media hora en la ducha, pero no tenía prisa, cuando finalmente se termino de duchar y se comenzó a secar, sonrió ya que gracias a la ducha pasiva y al rato que pasó con Ukyo, se logró relajar y olvidar el mundo por un tiempo.

Rito fue a su cuarto y se puso ropa cómoda, se quedó acostado con la intención de no hacer nada hasta que la cena estuviera lista. Le parecía un poco extraño que ni siquiera Momo hubiera llegado a su cuarto a hablar, pero debido a que pensó esto, alguien llegó a su habitación, supuso que era Momo pero resultó ser Lala quien lo buscaba.

"Lala?" Preguntó Rito algo sorprendido.

"Rito la cena está lista, Momo me pidió que te avisara, por cierto, sabes si algo le pasó a Momo?, últimamente pasa un poco cabizbaja" Dijo Lala un tanto preocupada por tu hermana menor.

"La verdad no sé que pude haberle pasado… por cierto gracias por avisarme" Dijo Rito sonriendo, Lala también sonrió y tal como en los viejos tiempos, no pudo resistir la tentación de abrazar al castaño.

Rito debido a la sorpresiva acción de Lala, se cayó de espaldas y como es de imaginar, ambos cayeron en una posición muy sugerente, y por supuesto, Nana estaba pasando por ahí, así que Rito otra vez tuvo que huir para no recibir golpes.

* * *

 **Día 6**

Rito está vez fue el primero en despertar, porqué?, al parecer tiene algo a su lado que lo está incomodando, se preguntarán que es ese algo, bueno es la ya crecida peli-verde conocida como Celine, pero poco después, Rito logró darse cuenta de que Celine no es la única ahí, Momo se encuentra en el otro costado de la cama, Rito solo suspiró para luego reír levemente, _desde cuando considero esto divertido_?, se preguntó Rito a sí mismo.

A pesar de su extraña reacción, Rito no quiso quedarse ahí así que se fue de la habitación y fue a la sala de estar para ver un poco de televisión, Rito sabe que incluso falta mucho tiempo para que Mikan despierte, ni siquiera ha salido el Sol y seguramente faltan unos 30 minutos para eso.

Lo que Rito no captó, fue que de hecho alguien se despertó un poco después de él, Rito sintió una mirada sobre él y su sorpresa quizá no podría haber sido mayor, la otra persona es la rubia que siempre le recuerda que él es su objetivo.

"Yami?!" Preguntó Rito verdaderamente sorprendido.

"Supongo que anoche estabas muy distraído, no?" Preguntó la asesina con tono neutro.

"No quisiera admitirlo…" Dijo Rito desviando la mirada y rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.

"Supongo que no importa…" Dijo Yami y luego de este comentario un silencio incomodo rodeo a ambos.

"Supongo que Mikan otra vez casi te obligó a quedarte, verdad?" Preguntó Rito esta vez con tono un tanto divertido para poder entablar una mejor conversación con Yami.

"Eso no lo puedo negar" Dijo Yami con una leve sonrisa, pero a los pocos segundos se desvaneció ya que Rito no pudo evitar centrar su mirada en la sonrisa de Yami.

"Yami no te lo tomes a mal y no me golpees… pero… deberías sonreír más seguido, créeme que te vez muy bien cuando lo haces" Dijo Rito algo nervioso ya que lo último que quiere es que Yami lo comience a perseguir por la casa y despierte a todas las demás chicas.

"Yuuki Rito, hagamos un trato, si yo me tomo enserio tu consejo, tú debes hacer lo mismo con el mío; me parece bien que quieras ayudar a los demás, pero también piensa en cómo se sentirá la persona, además tratándose de mí, tú sabes mi pasado, creo que eres lo bastante inteligente como para saber que un cambió en mi personalidad a estas alturas es muy difícil" Dijo Yami provocando una expresión en el castaño de sorpresa, ella tiene razón, y él no puede admitir lo contrario.

"Esta bien, aceptaré tu trato" Dijo Rito con seriedad pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió, Yami casi por inercia, llevo una de sus manos a su frente y negó con una leve sonrisa, le parecía increíble lo que ese cabeza dura podía hacer con tal de intentar cambiar su personalidad.

"Bueno que remedio, tendré que hacer lo que dijiste… bueno, que se supone que hagamos ahora?, dudo que quieras hacer el desayuno" Dijo Yami al principio con una actitud casi alegre y luego volviendo a su actitud neutra.

"Supongo que podemos ver tv un rato… pero si deseas si puedo, hacer el desayuno, solo que aún es muy temprano" Respondió Rito.

"Supongo que es un buen punto" Dijo Yami sin más, Rito se movió del centro del sofá más grande y se sentó en un extremo indicándole a Yami que se sentará junto a él, Yami si se sentó a su lado, pero no más que todo porque estaba acostumbrada a estar en ese mismo sofá con Mikan.

"Onii-chan!" Una voz de pronto llamó la atención de Rito y Yami, ambos al instante supieron que era Celine, pero algo hizo que ambos casi se congelaran, Celine traía en su mano el mismo invento de Lala que hizo que sus manos estuvieran unidas durante dos días.

"Celine de donde sacaste eso?!" Preguntó muy preocupado el castaño.

"Esto?" Preguntó con inocencia mirando el objeto que tiene en su mano, Rito y Yami asintieron al mismo tiempo. "Lo encontré afuera de tu armario" Dijo la peli-verde con inocencia y una sonrisa.

"Celine con cuidado dame eso" Dijo Rito intentado sonar como una orden, pero sus nervios lo traicionaban, tanto así que Celine pensaba que Rito estaba jugando.

"Porqué Onii-chan?, bueno ten" Dijo pero no dándoselo con la mano, si no arrojándolo, no fue con fuerza pero si mal colocado, por lo que Rito no logró alcanzarlo, sin embargo, Rito cayó al intentar tomar el invento, pero para mala suerte de Rito y Yami por segunda vez, ambos hicieron la misma maniobra así que de nuevo sus manos quedaron unidas.

"No!" Gritaron ambos por verse otra vez unidos, pero algo más los descolocó, Celine los miraba con una sonrisa entre traviesa y coqueta.

"Vaya Onii-chan eres atrevido no?" Dijo Celine que a pesar de su mirada, su comentario estaba cargado de inocencia. Rito y Yami ya saben lo que les espera para este fin de semana, y no será divertido.

 _Continuará_

* * *

Bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, pienso que ya poco a poco el fic toma forma, pero aún le falta mucho por explorar, de hecho, estoy pensando en dividir la historia en dos partes, ya que todos los cap son y serán cortos.


	9. Capitulo 9

Hola!, bueno tal como les había avisado, actualicé al ritmo normal, al final del capitulo responderé las dudas que generó el comentario del capitulo pasado, ademas de otras preguntas que me hicieron. Sin más por ahora, a la lectura!.

* * *

 **7:15 am**

Todo está muy silencioso, ninguna de las tres princesas a despertado, Mikan ya despertó pero aún no a salido de la cama, en la sala de estar están Celine, Rito y Yami.

Rito y Yami prefieren no mirarse, mientras que Celine simplemente los mira desde otro sofá con una leve sonrisa inocente.

"No puedo creer que esto volviera a suceder" Dijo Rito en un susurro, aunque debido a silencio, Yami lo escuchó sin problemas, y en el caso de Celine, ella a penas lo logró escuchar.

"Ni siquiera lo menciones Yuuki Rito" Dijo Yami con una mirada neutra pero también un poco temible.

"Lo siento" Dijo Rito mirando a otro lado.

"Yami!? Rito?!" Si así es, Mikan llegó a la sala de estar y a los pocos segundos pudo notar las manos de estos últimos juntas, durante unos segundos Mikan miró perpleja a su hermano y mejor amiga, pero luego analizó un poco el alrededor y vio a Celine con una mirada inocente y el invento de Lala a su lado. _Eso lo explica todo._

"Mikan?!, es-esto tie-tiene explicación" Rito fue el que más se exaltó, Yami estaba en un estado similar pero debido a su falta de emociones no se notó mucho.

"Tranquilo Rito, ya vi el invento de Lala…" Dijo Mikan con una sonrisa nerviosa y una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente.

Rito suspiró aliviado, desafortunadamente para él, Yami ofreció su ayuda a Mikan para preparar el desayuno, así que él tuvo que estar al lado de su hermana pequeña y la rubia, él solamente ayudaba a sostener cosas así que no tuvo que esforzarse mucho.

Cuando el desayuno finalmente estaba terminado, las tres hermanas bajaron junto con peke, Rito y Yami les tuvieron que explicar porque estaban tomados de las manos, cada unas de las peli-rosas tuvieron una reacción distinta, Lala simplemente rió y sacó la lengua, Nana le gritó bestia al pobre Rito, y Momo simplemente sonrió con naturalidad.

El desayuno transcurrió relativamente normal, aunque Rito tuvo que comer con un tenedor ya que la mano que tenía libre era la izquierda, Lala se había ofrecido para ayudarle a comer, pero Rito negó rotundamente.

Ya que es fin de semana, nadie tenía prisa en hacer algo, así que las tres hermanas fueron a jugar video juegos en la sala de estar junto con Celine, Mikan se encargó del aseo de la casa. Rito y Yami aún siguen sentados en la mesa sin saber qué hacer, hasta que un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Rito.

"Yami podemos ir a mi habitación?" Preguntó Rito tratando de aparentar estar tranquilo y sin nada malo en mente, aunque esto último si es cierto.

"Para qué Yuuki Rito?, te vuelvo a decir que si intentas algo pervertido te asesino" Dijo Yami mirándolo de forma neutra y sin ningún brillo en los ojos.

"Lo sé, no creo que llegue a olvidar eso, más aún si tú me lo repites siempre que nos vemos" Dijo Rito algo cansado de esa frase de Yami, luego continuó hablando. "Tranquila, solamente quiero que me ayudes a hacer mi tarea, pienso que es mejor hacerla ya y así no tener ningún deber importante que hacer" Dijo Rito ahora enfocándose en el otro tema.

"Supongo que tienes un punto, pero en qué quieres mi ayuda?" Preguntó Yami algo curiosa pero sin dejar de lado su mirada neutra.

"Soy diestro, y como mi mano derecha es la que está unida a la tuya, no puedo escribir…" Dijo Rito levemente sonrojado por mencionar que su mano está junto a la de Yami, ella tampoco pudo evitar mostrar un pequeño rubor.

"Supongo que sé a donde quieres llegar… pero te advierto que tienes que indicarme detalladamente como tengo que escribir lo que me digas, a no ser que quieras que no se vea muy ordenada tu tarea" Yami le advirtió a Rito quien asintió tranquilamente.

 **10:30 am**

"Al fin terminamos!" Dijo Rito estirando sus brazos y dejándose caer, aunque claro, Yami fue arrastrada con él, pero a decir verdad no le molestó, ella también quiere estirarse y descansar un poco, tardaron casi dos horas para hacer tres simples paginas de tarea.

"Que bueno que no era tarea de matemática, aunque el ingles tampoco es tan sencillo" Soltó Yami volviendo a sentarse, Rito rió un poco por dicho comentario de Yami.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" Comentó Rito, ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer. Todo fue silencio hasta que alguien entró a la habitación con mucho entusiasmo.

"Yami Onee-chan!, sabía que no te ibas a quedar atrás!" Si así es, la hermana menor de la gran oscuridad dorada fue quien entró a la habitación.

"Mea!" Dijeron Rito y Yami al mismo tiempo.

"Cuando llegaste?" Preguntó Rito rápidamente.

"Hace como cinco minutos, Nana me había dicho hace un par de días que viniera y ella junto con Momo-san me dijeron que se quedaron unidos otra vez… que envidia siento Yami Onee-chan!" Dijo Mea medio bromeado, Rito y Yami se sonrojaron, hoy será un día todavía más difícil de lo que pensaron.

 **12:30 pm**

Rito y Yami tuvieron que soportar cada comentario de Mea durante varias horas, hasta que Nana llegó y hizo que ambas se fueran a algún lugar puesto que Nana ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de oír a Mea hablar bien de esa _bestia_.

"Que día" Soltó Rito suspirando, ambos se encontraban solos en la sala de estar, Lala está en la cocina junto con Celine mirando a Mikan y Momo preparar el almuerzo.

"Oye Yuuki Rito… supongo que hoy de nuevo tendremos que dormir en la habitación de huéspedes no?" Preguntó Yami un tanto avergonzada mientras miraba a otro lado.

"Supongo que sí, solo que estoy seguro que esta vez no habrán recuerdos mientras intentemos dormir" Dijo Rito riendo un poco, Yami esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por ese comentario.

*Toc*Toc*

De pronto, comenzaron a tocar la puerta principal, Rito y Yami se levantaron y se dispusieron a abrir, Yami no se sorprendió mucho pues solamente se trataban de Nana y Mea junto a una chica que ella no conoce, pero Rito estaba en shock, la chica que viene junto a las dos amigas es Ukyo, quien estaba también sorprendida por ver a Rito tomado de la mano con Yami.

"Rito?!" Preguntó Ukyo sonrojada, Rito al escuchar a Ukyo llamarlo, reaccionó.

"U-Ukyo qu-qué haces aquí?"Preguntó Rito con la cara de un tono altamente rojo.

"Yo la invité, ayer te vi con ella, supuse que estaría bien si la invitaba, Nana estuvo de acuerdo" Dijo Mea sorprendiendo a Rito y a Yami.

"Y-ya veo, bueno pasa Ukyo, ye explicaremos algo" Así fue como todos se sentaron en la sala de estar y Rito precedió a explicar porqué él está tomado de la mano con Yami, Rito aclaró que no quiere que se hagan rumores equivocados así que le rogó a Ukyo que no dijera nada, quien aceptó sin ningún problema, además de que se tranquilizó mucho al sabe que Rito aún está disponible.

 _Continuará._

Bueno ahora que ya terminaron de leer, aclararé sus dudas:

-Cuando dije que quiero dividir la historia me refiero a que voy a escribir esto como si fueran temporadas, los que quieran simplemente leer la primera que así lo hagan y los que tienen curiosidad por saber que pasará después, que lean la secuela.

-La razón de dicha separación es simple, para llegar al día 15 he tenido que llevar la historia con paciencia, ya que no puedo simplemente cortar las cosas y dejar espacios, por eso se a extendido mucho la historia, si no me equivoco, es posible que para llegar al día 15, se necesitan otros 9 capítulos. -La segunda razón de la división la historia es que la historia no culmina en el día 15, llegará al 30.

-Habrán algunas escenas de al estilo del anime, pero no creo que vaya a haber lemmon y por eso no clasificaré la historia en M.

-Mea iba a aparecer de a partir de este capitulo, pero no será de gran importancia, sin embargo, será un personaje regular.

-Ren, Nemesis, Tearju y Run aparecerán más adelante, por si piensan que he olvidado a esos personajes.


	10. Capitulo 10

A pesar de la nada esperada visita de Ukyo, todo a transcurrido de forma relativamente normal, claro que eso según Rito, ya que para Ukyo fue todo una sorpresa el saber que las tres hermanas peli-rosas eran de otro planeta y además de eso, princesas.

Para ese momento, Ukyo ya se había llevado varias sorpresas así que no le afectó tanto el saber que Celine antes fue una planta, y que Yami y Mea fueran armas creadas para una guerra galáctica.

Las horas fueron pasando rápidamente, todos se la estaban pasando bien, incluso Yami y Rito, hasta cierto punto claro está.

"Rito ahora que lo pienso… no me habías dicho que tenías una hermana" Ukyo le preguntó al castaño luego una larga conversación sin nada importante, aunque esto último tampoco lo era… o al menos no de vital importancia.

"Oh perdón por eso… hablando de eso, tienes hermanos o hermanas?" Rito regresó la pregunta.

"Sí, tengo una hermana mayor, se llama Yell, pero ella no vive conmigo, es 6 años mayor, vive en un departamento pequeño, quiso hacer eso porque ya no quería depender de mis padres" Explicó Ukyo.

"Ya veo…" Rito no preguntó nada serio después de eso, simplemente siguieron preguntándose cosas triviales.

Lo que no saben es que Yami discretamente escucha su conversación de vez en cuando, por qué lo hace?, pues porqué con quien más habla es con Mikan y ella de vez en cuando se levanta para ofrecer y atender a las visitas, así que en esos momentos, Yami al esperar a Mikan, de vez en cuando se concentra en la conversación que tienen Rito y Ukyo.

Aunque la mayoría de las cosas que escucha no son de gran importancia, algunas de ellas le ofrecen una mejor forma de entender a Rito.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que ella ya ha vivido en la Tierra solo por él, aún no lo ha llegado a conocer de todo, no sabe muchos de sus gustos personales y mucho menos su manera concreta de pensar, lo único que si tiene claro es que él es tímido con las mujeres.

* * *

Otra hora pasó y todos a penas lo habían notado, todo el ambiente estaba muy alegre, ahora no solo hablaban separados, todos se involucran en una sola conversación, incluso Yami, aunque ella solo se limita a sonreír levemente.

* * *

Luego ya después de algunas horas más, las cosas se han vuelto a poner tranquilas, todavía nadie había decidido irse y se quedarían a cenar, Yami y Rito ayudaron a Mikan a preparar la cena, esta vez, Rito si se había ofrecido voluntario para ayudar a su hermana, sabe que es agotador atender a las invitadas.

Yami admite que a pesar de que Rito siempre por alguna razón hace que todo su alrededor se convierta en algo erótico por muchas cosas, ella sabe que él tiene su lado noble, ya lo ha visto antes, pero no se lo estaba tomando tan en serio en ese momento.

"Rito… puedo ayudar?" Ukyo fue quien llegó por sorpresa a la cocina, Rito no comprendió muy bien que fue lo que pasó, ella estaba hablando muy alegremente con Lala.

"Ya casi vamos a terminar pero… Mikan qué más podemos hacer?" Rito le preguntó a su hermana pequeña, quien se mostró pensativa durante unos pocos segundos.

"Hagamos algo, tú y Yami ya no hagan nada y Ukyo seguirá con lo que ustedes hacen, si no lo hacemos así, es mejor que entonces Ukyo no haga nada" Sugirió la menor de los hermanos Yuuki.

"Qué dices Yami?, si quieres nos sentamos a esperar ya y así puedes seguir hablando con Mikan" Rito esperó la opinión de Yami, ella un poco dudosa acepto y Ukyo comenzó a ayudar a Mikan.

"Ukyo porqué decidiste venir a ayudar?" Cualquiera pensaría que Rito seria quien preguntaría, pero resultó ser Mikan quien soltó la pregunta.

"Principalmente porque es la primera vez que vengo y ni siquiera fueron Tú o Rito los que me invitaron, además de que quiero aprender a cocinar mejor y tú realmente lo haces muy bien, para mí es un poco raro que alguien menor me enseñe a mejorar mi técnica pero no puedo negar que tú lo haces mejor" Ukyo se explicó.

"Supongo que tiene sentido" Dijo Mikan riendo un poco.

"Oye Yami…" Rito la llamó.

"Qué pasa?" Preguntó Yami volteando a verlo.

"Crees que algún día yo deje de ser tu objetivo?" Preguntó Rito de pronto, Yami se sorprendió, no esperaba esa pregunta, es cierto que imaginó que Rito en algún momento se lo preguntaría, pero no en este.

"No lo sé, algunas veces he llegado a pensar que ya es ridículo seguirte persiguiendo, ya que nunca te llegué a lastimar de gravedad… supongo que casi eres una… excusa…" Yami fue parando conforme hablaba.

Rito le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía y su curiosidad por saber cómo terminaba la oración, creció.

"Una excusa?" Preguntó Rito.

"S-sí…" Yami apenas habló pero su rostro sigue un poco inexpresivo.

"Para qué?" Rito volvió a pedir.

"Pa-para quedarme aquí, este planeta me gusta, y tu eres el ancla que me permite quedarme, si no lo fueras, yo tendría que irme" Yami durante todo su oración mantuvo un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Yami perdona si esto te ofende o algo por el estilo, pero creo que a estas alturas tú ya no eres una asesina, y eso me parece bien, si alguien de nuevo intenta lastimarte, estoy seguro de que Lala, Momo, Nana y aunque no sea de mucha ayuda, yo, todos te ayudaríamos" Rito habló seriamente mirando a Yami a los ojos, pero poco después se sonrojo ya que usualmente no se fija en los ojos rojos de la rubia.

"Sé que puedo confiar en ustedes, incluso creo que confió en ti Yuuki Rito, pero para mí no es tan fácil" Yami habló mirando hacia otro lado.

"Lo sé, pero verás ya que no necesitas irte, si es necesario, Mikan y yo te aceptaríamos en esta casa" Rito mostró una sonrisa, dicha sonrisa sonrojó a Yami.

Luego de esa conversación, ambos dejaron de hablar y simplemente comenzaron a hablar con Ukyo y Mikan.

Una hora después todos se reunieron en la sala de estar y cenaron, seguidamente, Mea y Ukyo se fueron juntas prometiendo volver pronto.

Las tres princesas decidieron quedarme mirando tv junto con Celine, Mikan estaba ya cansada y se fue a dormir, Rito y Yami se quedaron un poco con las hermanas, pero luego salieron y se quedaron en el jardín trasero.

De vez en cuando hablaban y bromeaban pero no volvieron a hablar sobre algo de verdad serio.

 _Continuará._

Bueno perdón por la tardanza de mas, pero estuve haciendo muchas cosas últimamente (viviendo la vida loca :v) y me olvidé de mis fics, prometo que el próximo cap será de duración normal, pero seguramente tardaré otra vez algo más de dos semanas ya que quiero actualizar los fines de semana, bueno hasta la próxima.


	11. Capitulo 11

Bueno amigos perdon por tardar pero aquí les dejo otro capitulo... vaya solamente vamos por el día 7... esto va para largo :''v algo me dice que pasaremos mucho más tiempo juntos haha. Bueno, diré más cosas al final, por ahora, disfruten del cap ;v

 **Día 7**

La luz del Sol apenas está comenzando a brillar dentro de la habitación donde están Rito y Yami.

Para la rubia, la noche anterior solamente fue como una noche normal, solamente hizo que su cuerpo descansara mientras su mente apenas podía descansar ya que se mantenía alerta.

Rito por si parte al principio no podía dormir pero al cabo de una hora logró dormirse, el motivo por el cual no podía dormir fue el mismo que la última vez, los nervios de tener a una chica al lado eran demasiados para el castaño.

Por ahora, solamente Yami está completamente despierta, Rito aún permanecía dormido profundamente y no daba señales de despertarse pronto.

Yami no podía hacer más que quedarse acostada junto a Rito ya que a diferencia de la última vez que sus manos quedaron unidas, esta vez no se separaron luego de dormir.

Para la chica es muy aburrido no hacer nada y más aún si tiene que estar acostada, pero no tenía opción, no quería despertar a Rito, no sabía porqué, pero no tenía el corazón para despertarlo.

Pero a pesar de todo, Yami no se quedó sola mucho tiempo ya que Momo entró en la habitación para ver como están las cosas, a ella ya no le preocupaba Yami tanto como lo hacía antes, pero siempre es bueno echarle un ojo a la chica que antaño quiso asesinar a su enamorado.

"Buenos días princesa Momo, tiene el presentimiento de que vendrías" Dijo Yami en voz baja para no despertar a Rito, Momo sonrió ligeramente y se acercó al lado de Yami y se sentó justo al lado.

"Supongo que ya estás acostumbrada a verme junto a Rito-san" Dijo Momo soltando un leve risa, aunque claro, evitando despertar a Rito.

"En parte si, pero se que te preocupa que yo esté al lado de Yuuki Rito, en cierta forma tienes razón en preocuparte, pero a no ser que él me dé algún motivo, no lo asesinaré, por eso es que él sigue vivo" Admitió Yami un tanto desanimada.

"Ya veo… sabes algo Yami-chan?, creo que es mejor que dejes la idea de intentar asesinar a Rito-san, no lo digo como amenaza por si piensas eso, lo digo porque he hablado con Rito antes, y él me dijo lo que piensa de todos los que lo rodean, y él quiere que puedas sonreír libremente, y la verdad, desde que él dijo eso, yo lo he estado pensando y quiero ayudarte" Dijo Momo con extraña seriedad.

"Pero princesa Momo, porqué tú y Yuuki Rito querrían ayudarme?, es cierto que yo en su lugar intentaría ayudar, pero que yo logre cambiar es algo bastante más complicado, es fácil decirlo y planearlo, pero no lograrlo" Dijo Yami igualmente en tono serio.

"Lo sé, pienso que tu no solo tienes que confiar más en todos nosotros, si no que también recuperes a tu familia" Dijo Momo esta vez un tanto menos seria pues no quería discutir o llegar a enojar a Yami.

"Qu-quieres que vuelva a ser cercana con… Tearju?" Preguntó Yami sorprendida y ligeramente ruborizada, a ella le apena y le asusta estar cerca de quien dio parte de sí para crearla a ella.

"Si, ya has progresado mucho con Mea, sería bueno que te vuelvas a llevar bien con Tearju-sensei" Dijo Momo con una leve sonrisa pero con algo de lastima.

"Pero… es muy difícil para mí" Dijo Yami mirando hacia abajo, lo que Yami no se espero es que Rito ya está despierto, Momo también se sorprendió, Rito parecía estar pensativo, parece que escuchó lo que hablaban.

"Rito-san?" Preguntó Momo llamando la atención de Rito.

"Lo siento, escuché su conversación… pero, Yami tal vez no lo hayas notado pero Tearju-sensei siempre intenta acercarse a ti, incluso cuando tú no la logras ver, y ella siempre se desanima y se ve triste cada vez que no puede estar a tu lado" Dijo Rito un tanto serio pero luego sonrió para mostrar confianza.

"Escucha Yuuki Rito, lo intentaré pero a cambio quiero que ninguno de ustedes dos hablen más del tema, de acuerdo?" Preguntó Yami un tanto cansada del tema pero aun con su rubor por saber que se acercaría a quien fue durante un tiempo su mejor amiga.

"Por mí no hay problema y estoy seguro de que a Momo también le parece bien, no?" Dijo Rito mirando con una cálida sonrisa tanto a Yami como a Momo.

Momo no pudo evitar ruborizarse, es muy extraño ver a Rito sonriendo así, y mucho menos dirigiendo esa sonrisa a ella, algo que también resultó extraño es que Momo si se sintiera avergonzada, tanto que para responder volteo hacia otro lado.

"Cl-claro, no tengo problema" Luego de un poco de tiempo, Momo se recupero su postura y observó a Rito con una sonrisa, él ya no tenía aquella sonrisa cálida, pero si una leve.

Yami por otro lado se sentía incomoda, no le gusta mucho el gesto de confianza de Rito ni lo que tendrá que afrontar cuando vea a Tearju.

 _Continuará._

Bueno perdonen que haya sido tan pequeño, pero la verdad este año dudo que pueda escribir como antes, además de que creo que cada vez actualizaré más lentamente así que ya no puedo decir que tanto tardaré en publicar, para los que sigan mi historia de Higshcool DxD esto no los afectará tanto porque esa historia es corta, pero esta si tardará mucho en terminar, de hecho, creo que mejor no haré todo lo planeado y terminaré la historia solo unos pocos días después del día 15. Pero bueno, prometo que no los decepcionaré ;v


	12. Capitulo 12

Hola gente, bueno primero que nada, perdón por tardar un mes en actualizar, pero en tenido muchas tareas, proyecto y exámenes así que no pude escribir, de hecho todavía tengo pero ya que tengo una semana de vacaciones pude escribir, gracias a ello aquí les dejo este capitulo y les avisaré una cosa más, es probable que en esta semana la historia sea actualizada una vez más para compensar la tardanza y debido a que sé que cuando termine esta semana tardaré mucho tiempo cada vez que pueda escribir y actualizar.

 **Día 9**

7:30 am

La mañana es un tanto tranquila, bueno relativamente, es una simple mañana de un lunes, si tal como suele ocurrir, nadie tiene muchos ánimos un lunes.

Y hoy en particular para cierta rubia es un día aún peor, bueno en sí no es tan malo como cualquiera podría pensar, incluso para la propia Yami, pero sus inseguridades y nervios claramente le traicionan.

Aún falta alrededor de media hora para que den inicio las lecciones, pero cierto par hizo que Yami comenzara su camino al colegio antes para que pudiera prepararse mentalmente.

Rito y Momo le dijeron a Yami que si lo necesita, que ellos la acompañan a la biblioteca para que ella pueda leer y así pueda relajarse un poco, aun que Yami sabe muy bien que eso poco le va a servir y rechazó el concejo de Rito y Momo.

"Yami, ¿a qué hora es que tienes que ir al aula de Tearju-sensei?" Preguntó Rito mientras él, Momo, Yami, Lala y Nana se dirigen al colegio, aunque Rito, Momo y Yami van un poco más atrás.

"Es en la última lección del día, por eso no entiendo porque estamos yendo tan temprano" Dijo Yami seria y algo molesta.

"Bueno perdona por hacer que vinieras tan temprano, pero la verdad pensé que necesitarías algo de tiempo en el colegio haciendo algo para relajarte ahí y luego fueras donde Tearju-sensei" Dijo Rito riendo nerviosamente.

"Ya lo sé, ¡Idiota!" Las mejillas de Yami se ruborizaron levemente debido a que Rito de nuevo mencionó a Tearju.

"Oh vamos Yami-san, sabes que esto lo hacemos de buen corazón" Dijo Momo riendo un poco.

"Princesa Momo perdone como le responderé, pero ya me has dicho eso como 15 veces, ¿Todavía cree que es necesario decirlo otra vez?" Yami ahora de mal humor ni siquiera miró hacia sus acompañantes, no quiere comenzar alguna pelea innecesaria.

Rito y Yami decidieron que lo mejor era no provocar a Yami y simplemente siguieron su camino, ahora alcanzando a Lala y Nana.

"¡Senpai!" Un llamado alegre fue lo que Rito logró escuchar antes de caer al suelo, bueno, decir que cayó sobre el suelo directamente sería incorrecto debido a que por error, Momo también cayó y él, gracias a su 'suerte' cayó sobre la entrepierna de la chica peli-rosa. Pero no solo ocurrió eso, detrás suyo, una peli-roja alegre lo abraza fuertemente a pesar de que ella, Rito y Momo también cayeron.

"¡¿Mea?!, ¿qué haces?" Preguntó Nana en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Antes de que Mea pudiera responder (aunque eso de hecho no lo estaba pensando), Nana tomó a Mea de la cintura y la levantó alejándola de Rito, mientras tanto, el castaño seguía rojo como tomate por la posición en la que se encontraba, y por supuesto, Momo se encuentra en una situación similar.

"Oh vaya… otra vez hiciste una de las tuyas, ¿no?, Rito" La propietaria de esa voz hizo que Rito y Momo se levantaran al mismo tiempo y la miraran con sorpresa, si, es Ukyo quien apareció de la nada.

"¡¿Ukyo?!" Rito exclamó muy exaltado, Ukyo no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de Rito, en definitiva, ese chico cada vez le interesa más.

"¡oh! Ukyo-san" Dijo Lala regresando donde había ocurrido el pequeño inconveniente.

"Hola Lala-san" Ukyo saludo tranquilamente a la mayor de la hermanas peli-rosas.

"¿qué te parece Mio?, creo que llegamos en un buen momento" Un par de chicas más entró en escena.

"Veo que si, Risa" Dijo la chica de lentes, ambas escogieron un objetivo y sin dudarlo se lanzaron a manosearle los pechos.

Las desafortunadas elegidas fueron Momo y Yami, aunque tanto Risa como Mio al principio se habían enfocado en Ukyo, no se lanzaron hacia ella ya que era una desconocida y hacer algo como eso sería una pésima impresión, aunque esto no es mucho mejor.

"¿Esto es enserio?, ¿quienes más van a llegar?" Dijo Rito suspirando al ver que Ukyo, Risa y Mio aparecieron de la nada, pero luego de decir eso, Rito pensó que lo mejor probablemente sería no haber hablado ya que cuatro personas más hicieron aparición; Haruna, Yui, Run y Ren.

"¿Qué están haciendo?, ¡Risa y Mio deténganse!, es muy desvergonzado de su parte hacer eso" Yui en cuanto vio la extraña situación, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y enojarse un poco debido a las acciones de sus compañeras de clase.

Mientras Kotegawa se hacía cargo de Risa, Mio y Mea, Haruna y Ukyo se acercaron a Rito.

"Hola Rito- _kun_ " Ambas chicas saludaron a Rito, aunque solamente Ukyo llamó a Rito por su nombre.

"Hola chicas, perdonen la extraña situación" Dijo Rito suspirando.

"No hay problema Rito, es divertido" Dijo Ukyo sonriendo divertidamente, sin duda, _alrededor de Rito pasan cosas increíbles_ , por la mente de Ukyo esas eran las palabras que circulaban sin parar.

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella, Yuuki-kun" Habló Haruna con un sonrojo presente en sus mejillas.

"Rito-san perdona que te interrumpa pero creo que deberíamos seguir nuestro camino" Dijo Momo pero más que seriedad en su tono, había alegría, al parecer, ella también se estaba divirtiendo.

"Tienes razón Momo" Después de decir eso, Rito se dirigió donde todos y dijo que mejor hablaran lo que tuvieran que hablar mientras caminaban ya que estando quietos ahí todos se veían algo extraños, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Rito pero obviamente, todos rieron al darse cuenta de ello.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde, Rito iba junto a Saruyama a buscar algún lugar para almorzar, y al ver que muchos de los lugares estaban ocupados decidieron volver al salón de clases, pero mientras regresaban se encontraron con Ren.

"Hola Rito, Saruyama, ¿Que mañana tan interesante la de hoy no?" Dijo Rito medio riendo, Rito no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente, Saruyama por su parte se preguntaba de que están hablando Ren y Rito.

"Bueno supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas" Respondió Rito.

"Ni lo menciones, cada vez que me acerco a ti algo extraño pasa… bueno supongo que por ahora estás ocupado, ¿pero hablamos luego de acuerdo?, quiero saber cómo te fue con aquella chica" Dijo Ren riendo un poco y luego se fue sin esperar una respuesta, Rito solamente pudo decirle _claro_.

"Oye Rito ¿desde cuándo te llevas bien con Ren?" Preguntó algo confundido el chico ignorado (Pobre Saruyama :'v).

"Creo que desde hace unos 5 días, pero no somos del todo amigos, simplemente ahora nos llevamos mejor" Respondió Rito restándole importancia a la pregunta de Saruyama.

Los chicos continuaron caminando hasta llegar a su salón de clases, allí se encuentran Haruna, Lala, Yui, Risa y Mio pero ella simplemente saludaron al par de chicos y no se les acercaron, tal como solía ocurrir.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la azotea, Yami almuerza mientras ve el hacia los alrededores del colegio, observa como todos los estudiantes almuerzan y bromean, toda esta calma se habría quedado sin cambios si no fuera porque la hermana pequeña de Yami y su amiga llegaron donde ella

"Hola Yami onee-chan, ¿podemos comer a tu lado?" Preguntó sonriente la menor de las hermanas.

"No tengo problema con eso, pero, ¿la princesa Nana también estuvo de acuerdo en venir a aquí?" Preguntó la rubia al ver a la acompañante de su hermana.

"Si, no te preocupes por eso Yami-chan" Respondió Nana con una sonrisa, Yami asintió ante su respuesta indicando que podían estar con ella.

"Yami onee-chan, ¿tienes algo que hacer después de salir?, Nana-chan me invitó a ir a su casa, me gustaría que fueras también" Le preguntó Mea con entusiasmo a su hermana mayor.

"No tendría problema con ir, pero tengo algo que hacer, quizá pueda ir, quizá no" Luego de que Yami respondiera, Mea se desanimó un poco, pero no lo expresó mucho y simplemente comenzó a comer.

* * *

2:35 pm

Rito se dirigía hacia el salón de clases de Momo, ya casi era hora de que Yami se encontrara con Tearju, la idea es que Rito y Momo le den un poco más de ánimos a Yami para que pueda resistir estar en el mismo salón en el que estará Tearju y cuando terminen las lecciones, Yami se quede conversando un poco con Tearju, claro que en ese momento Rito y Momo solo observarían desde fuera del salón lo que ocurra.

En cuanto Rito se encontró con Momo, ambos caminaron lo más rápido posible para llegar donde Yami, quien la última vez que la vieron les había dicho que los esperaría fuera de la biblioteca, y tal como había dicho, allí estaba.

"Muy bien Yami, recuerda que simplemente tienes que comenzar a hablarle tranquilamente, no tienes que ser demasiado directa, deja que la conversación fluya por cuenta propia" Dijo Rito casi que inmediatamente cuando llegó al lado de Yami.

"D-de acuerdo, ¿ustedes dónde van a estar?" Preguntó con nervios la rubia.

"Estaremos fuera del salón o en el pabellón opuesto para poder verte y si necesitas ayuda nosotros te apoyaremos, además, si a ti a Tearju se les apetece, podrían ir a mi casa un rato, se que a Mikan le encantaría" Le respondió Rito a Yami con una sonrisa.

"Co-como dig-gas" De nuevo, Yami no pudo ocultar sus nervios.

"Yami-san no lo pienses demasiado, mientras más lo hagas más nervios tendrás, has exactamente lo que dijo Rito-san, además, recuerda que yo estaré cerca de ti" Dijo Momo sonriéndole tranquilamente, Yami en cierta forma se tranquilizó y asintió.

Tras haber hablando un poco más, Rito acompañó a Yami y a Momo hasta su salón de clases, una vez ahí, Rito repasó un poco más de conceptos con Momo y Yami y finalmente le deseo suerte a Yami, quien asintió y junto a Momo, entró al salón de clases, poco después de entrar, se separó de Momo quien le dijo que estaría allí por si necesita algo.

* * *

3:50 pm

Yami estaba más que nerviosa, la hora de salida ya se está acercando, de hecho solo faltan 5 minutos para que el timbre universal de salida suene, y como si la chica no tuviera suficiente con solo el hecho de que tendría que hablar con su mejor amiga de la infancia, Rito aún no llega, ella sabía muy bien que él tardaría un poco en llegar, pero deseaba que él ya estuviera ahí, era extraño, pero ella quería eso.

Pero la suerte de Yami cambió un poco, logró divisar a Rito en el pabellón apuesto mirándola con una sonrisa, eso calmó sus nervios.

Finalmente, el timbre sonó, todos los compañeros de Yami, entre ellos Nana, Mea y Momo, comenzaron a salir uno a uno del salón, aunque claro, Momo se quedo a cierta distancia de la puerta para observar a Yami.

Yami con muchos nervios, se acercó al escritorio de Tearju, la rubia mayor se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver que Yami estaba frente a ella y la observaba directamente, eso hizo que su corazón diera un brinco y comenzara a palpitar muy rápidamente.

"Yami…" Dijo Tearju sin poder llegar a procesar alguna oración o pregunta.

"Hola Tear" Dijo Yami con un fuerte sonrojo, decir que los nervios afectaban hasta a sus extremidades no sería exagerar debido a que ella casi está temblando.

"Ya-Yami… ¿E-en qué t-te pue-puedo ayudar?" Tearju está en una situación bastante similar a la de Yami.

"Bu-bueno veras… estuve pe-pensando y… cr-creo que… no sería ma-malo que… volviéramos a ser… ami… amigas… como en los viejos ti-tiempos" Yami habló de forma pausada y cortada, no lo pudo evitar, sin embargo, a pesar de cómo habló, Tearju sonrió enormemente.

"Ya-Yami… ¿lo dices enserio?" Dijo Tearju con una sonrisa y casi sin poder creerlo.

"S-si… Yuuki Rito me hi-hizo darme cuenta de que… extraño pasar el tiempo como… tú y yo lo hacíamos hace mucho…" Yami prácticamente convertida en un tomate continuó hablando.

"Ya veo… me alegra que de nuevo quieras ser mi amiga" Dijo Tearju aún con una sonrisa pero ahora con algunas lagrimas asomándose por su ojos y casi a punto de deslizarse por sus mejillas.

"Entonces… ¿empezamos de nuevo?" Dijo Yami y a duras penas logró estirar se mano en dirección a Tearju, aunque claro que Tearju no quiere un simple apretón de manos, ella se lanzó a abrazar a la rubia menor.

"Claro que si Yami… estuve esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo" Dijo Tearju desde el cuello derramando algunas lagrimas, Yami por su parte tampoco pudo evitar soltar una que otra lagrima, le encantaba sentir de nuevo aquellos lejanos abrazos que Tearju le daba.

Unos aplausos comenzaron a sonar en el salón de clases, Tearju y Yami se separaron al instante y miraron hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trataba y eran Nana, Mea, Momo y Rito, todos tenía una gran sonrisa marcada en sus rostros.

Sin embargo, Tearju y Yami se sintieron morir de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que otras personas las miraron en ese momento, pero poco después lo olvidaron ya que todos los presentes hicieron de todo para que el ambiente no se pusiera tenso.

Incluso Rito invitó a Yami y a Tearju a que fueran a cenar a su casa, ellas aceptaron después de que Nana, Momo y Mea también les rogaran para que lo hicieran.

Continuará.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado esto, ya había mencionado que Tearju aparecería, si tienen alguna pregunta ya saben donde hacerla y probablemente se las responderé en privado y no en un capitulo pero si se trata sobre algo meramente de que ocurrirá en el futuro no lo diré, pero por ahora puedo dejar un pequeño spoiler; Tearju de apartir de ahora será importarte y Nemesis pronto hará aparición.


	13. Capitulo 13

Hola compañeros, si cumplí con lo prometido, espero que disfruten el capitulo ;v (Pd: el cap solamente es la continuación directa de donde terminó el capitulo pasado, no fue como en algunos de los anteriores que hice que pasaran horas o hasta días)

 **4:45 Pm**

Rito se siente verdaderamente feliz, el saber que Yami y Tearju finalmente se habían reconciliado le gustó mucho de verdad.

Por ahora, Rito junto con las gemelas peli-rosas, Mea, Yami y Tearju están en la sala de profesores ya que Tearju debe firmar para finalmente poder irse del colegio.

Una vez hecho eso, todos iniciaron su camino hacia la casa de la familia Yuuki. Quien está más emocionada es Tearju ya que no conoce la casa del chico que le ayudó a que ella pudiera volver a encontrar a Yami… aunque a decir verdad todos están emocionadas, tienen ansias por ver cuál será la reacción de todos los demás al ver a Tearju y Yami juntas.

Cuando iban a medio camino, cierta persona que últimamente se ha estado relacionando mucho con Rito apareció, si así es, es Ukyo.

"¡Hola!" Dijo Ukyo en cuanto se enteró de que Rito y todas sus acompañantes estaban cerca, pero a diferencia de todas las otras ocasiones, Ukyo no está sola, una chica se encuentra con ella y no es necesario hacer muchos cálculos para saber que es amiga de Ukyo.

"Hola Ukyo" Dijo Rito deteniéndose cerca de ella, todas sus acompañantes también se detuvieron, de todas ellas, solamente Tearju no conocía a Ukyo, pero nadie conoce a la amiga de Ukyo, de hecho no saben verdaderamente si la han visto antes.

Ukyo notó todas las miradas curiosas dirigidas hacia su amiga y también notó la curiosidad de su amiga respecto a Rito y todas sus acompañantes, así que procedió a presentarlos.

"Rito y chicas, se las presento, ella es mi amiga Inori, Inori él es Rito, lo conocí hace unos días y nos llevamos muy bien, incluso solamente lo llamo por su nombre y él a mi" Ukyo los presentó energéticamente, el porqué de ello solamente la sabe la propia Ukyo, pero Rito y todas las chicas no saben cuál puede ser la razón.

"Hola, es un gusto" Dijo la chica llamada Inori acercándose a Rito, él notó que Inori definitivamente no es una chica tímida ni una chica demasiado energética, desde su punto de vista, es muy similar a Rin.

Inori es un poco más baja que Ukyo en estatura, su cuerpo es esbelto pero sus pechos no son muy grandes, son similares a los de Haruna, su cabello es de un color similar a un violeta oscuro, su largo solamente llega hasta algo más abajo de los hombros, tiene su cabello suelo pero deja un flequillo a un lado de su rostro, más específicamente, su lado derecho, sus ojos son del mismo color de su cabello pero ligeramente más claro, definitivamente se trataba de una chica bastante bonita.

"Hola Inori-san, me alegra conocer a una de las amigas de Ukyo" Dijo Rito con una ligera sonrisa.

Luego de que Rito saludara a Inori, cada una de sus acompañantes, excepto Tearju, saludaron a Inori, luego de dicho encuentro, Ukyo y Inori dijeron que debían retirarse ya que debían ir a planear un exposición que tiene que hacer.

Se despidieron y luego de ello siguieron con su destino.

"Oye Rito-san, ¿Crees que sería buena idea tomar en cuanta a Ukyo-san en tu harem?" Momo se acercó a Rito y le preguntó eso, él se exaltó bastante.

"¿Momo porqué cada chica que se me acerca para ti es una posible integrante de mi harem?... además ya sabes que no quiero uno" Dijo Rito frunciendo el ceño levemente, pero para su sorpresa, Momo solo comenzó a reír.

"Tranquilo Rito-san, solamente estaba molestándote" Rito suspiró de alivio al escuchar la respuesta de Momo.

"Por favor no lo hagas Momo" Dijo Rito riendo un poco.

Rito y Momo continuaron hablando todo el resto del camino. Mientras tanto, Tearju y Yami solamente hablaban esporádicamente, a pesar de todo, se sienten nerviosas, pero al menos ya no se sienten incomodas por estar cerca de la otra.

"Es-te ¿Yami?"—

"Tear"—

Ambas intentaron llamar la atención de la otra pero lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, al ambas ver lo que ocurrió, voltearon a otro lado, sin embargo…

"¿Cómo te va en el colegio? Yami" Preguntó Tearju antes de que Yami pudiese decir algo, pero a pesar de eso, Yami agradecía que fuera Tearju quien lograra hacer la pregunta primero, de haber sido Yami, quizá la pregunta habría sido incomoda.

"Estoy al tanto de que mis amigos te dicen mi situación, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?" Preguntó Yami intentando mantener su típica rudeza, aunque apenas lo logra ya que tardaba un poco en formular las palabras.

"Es cierto que me dicen de vez en cuando como es tu vida escolar, pero quiero saber cómo es que la ves tú… a lo que me refiero es que quiero saber qué piensas mientras estas en el colegio" Respondió Tearju.

"Y-ya veo…" Mientras Yami pensaba en que responderle a Tearju, recordó cuando ella activó parcialmente su modo Darkness, de inmediato se sonrojó por recordar muchas de las cosas ocurridas, pero una de ellas fue el saber que ella puso a Tearju en situaciones vergonzosas.

"¿Yami?" Tearju la llamó luego de un poco de tiempo.

"Es-este Tear… acabo de recordar algo… perdón por hacer que estuvieras en situaciones vergonzosas cuando por error se activó el Darkness" Yami se disculpó muy nerviosa.

"¡¿Ya-Yami?!" Tearju se exaltó de inmediato, su rostro se tiñó de un color carmín.

"…" Yami no respondió, solo se quedo en silencio volteando la mirada.

"¡oh vaya!, parece que va a haber una reunión divertida ¿eh?" Esa voz exaltó a todos, era imposible no saber de quién se trataba.

"¡¿Nemesis?!" Gritaron todos.

"Es bueno que me recuerden" Dijo Nemesis sonriendo misteriosamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Rito en estado de alerta, Nemesis se acercó a él.

"Hola esclavo, ¿así es como me recibes después de tanto tiempo?" Preguntó ella riendo.

"¿Cómo quieres que te reciba después de todo lo que pasó?" Preguntó Rito nervioso.

"Oh vamos esclavo, ¿me dirás que crees que yo solamente puedo causar problemas?" Dijo Nemesis acercándose aún más a Rito.

"Bu-bueno es cierto que no siempre causaste problemas y incluso una vez nos divertimos… pero eso no cambia que nos causaste problemas" Dijo Rito nervioso.

"Nemesis…" Quien la llamó fue Yami, ella mira a Nemesis con claro odio reflejándose en sus ojos, Nemesis miró con seriedad a Yami un momento pero luego sonrió.

"Hola Darkness, se ve que pudiste regresar completamente a tu estado normal" Dijo Nemesis dejando de prestarle atención a Rito.

"No juegues conmigo y dime de una vez a que has venido" Dijo Yami mientras su brazo se convertía en una espada.

"¡oye! ¡oye!, tranquila, no vengo a pelear, solamente quería ver que había pasado con todos, en especial contigo ya que no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió después de que te fuiste aquel día" Respondió Nemesis sinceramente para demostrar que no busca problemas.

"Espero que no vengas con nuevos planes raros respecto a Yami onee-chan" Dijo Mea convirtiendo la punta de su cola en un pequeño cuchillo.

"Ya veo… así que del todo no confían en mí… es una pena, yo solamente quería volver a molestarlos" Dijo Nemesis riendo un poco, todos se confundieron.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Momo sacando el dispositivo que Lala le construyó, solo por si las dudas.

"Ya sabes, recuerda que antes de que Darkness se activara, yo estuve molestándolos de vez en cuando para divertirme, regrese para eso, seguir divirtiéndome pero no sé si el Darkness volverá a ocurrir, puede que el programa por haberse cancelado 2 veces ya no pueda activarse de nuevo" Nemesis nuevamente habló sinceramente.

"Sigo sin saber qué está ocurriendo aquí" Luego de mucho tiempo ausente, Tearju volvió a hablar.

"Oh perdón por no haberla saludado Científica Tearju" Nemesis llegó a escuchar lo dicho por Tearju y la saludó.

"Así que… tú y Mea no eran la misma persona" Dijo Tearju enfocándose en Mea.

"Claro que no Tearju-sensei, Neme-chan solamente estaba provocando a Yami onee-chan" Respondió Mea.

"Ya veo, así que en realidad engañaste a Yami aún más de lo que yo pensaba" Tearju se mostró molesta, ese gesto impresiono un poco a todos, lo la habían visto molesta.

"Tranquila Tearju-sama, acabo de decir que no vengo a conseguir problemas, solo quiero divertirme un poco con mi esclavo" Nemesis volvió a mirar a Rito, el chico se puso nervioso.

"¿Por qué sigues diciéndome esclavo?... además… nunca fui esclavo tuyo" Habló Rito.

"Haha es cierto" Dijo Nemesis.

"Esperen un momento… ¡podrían por favor decirme a donde vamos con todo esto!" Nana quien había estado en silencio todo este tiempo al fin habló.

"Ciertamente yo tampoco sé muy bien a donde vamos a llegar con esta conversación" Le respondió su hermana gemela.

"Bueno veo que los estoy atrasando, sigamos caminando hacia donde vayan y en cuanto llegue yo me iré, quiero hablar un poco con Rito" Dijo Nemesis sonriendo.

Todos miraron algo desconfiados a Nemesis, sin embargo si continuaron su camino hacia la casa de los hermanos Yuuki, curiosamente, Nemesis no habló cosas serias durante el camino, incluso estuvo bromeando un poco con Rito, este último comenzó a relajarse conforme la conversación avanzaba.

Al final, Rito le permitió a Nemesis entrar a su hogar, todos los que estaban dentro de la casa de Rito se exaltaron en un principio, pero poco a poco el ambiente se relajó.

Pero Rito tiene dudas sobre que ocurrirá ahora que Nemesis regresó y que Tearju y Yami se reconciliaron… sin olvidar a la recién aparecida Inori.

Sin duda, todo se pondrá muy interesante.

Continuará.

Bueno esto es todo por ahora, sé que es menos que el capitulo pasado pero pospuse un poco el día 10… vaya nos estamos acercando a lo bueno :v, les coy informando que no sé cuando podré volver a subir un capitulo nuevo, además ustedes saben que yo tardo bastante en escribir, bueno la nota ya se hizo muy larga, si tienen alguna pregunta ya saben donde hacerla, si hay al menos una preguntas las responderé directamente desde la próxima actualización. Hasta luego compañeros.


	14. Capitulo 14

Si así es, sigo vivo, nada me a pasado, solamente no he tenido tiempo para escribir :v, por ahora solo puedo decir algo, perdón, estoy más que consciente de que tarde dos meses en actualizar, pero han pasado muchas cosas y por eso no he podido escribir mucho, supongo esto seguirá siendo así hasta que la historia se acabe, así que por favor perdónenme :'v

 **Día 10**

La mañana está comenzando, parece ser una mañana tranquila y silenciosa, pero claramente esto solo se aplica a todos los lugares excepto el cuarto de Rito, de nuevo él se despertó con algunas sorpresas extrañas.

A su lado se encuentran dos chicas, una de ellas es la nada sorpresiva Momo y la otra chica es Nemesis, ¿por qué?, Rito no sabe, según lo que él recuerda del día anterior, Nemesis se retiró de su hogar bastante tarde en la noche pero no tiene ni idea de cómo es que ella está ahí…

Pero a pesar de que esas dos chicas están a su lado en la cama y muy abrazadas a él, no es lo único que está ocurriendo, Celine se encuentra observando muy directamente, tiene una mirada que refleja su curiosidad por lo que está ocurriendo.

"Rito-sama, ¿se encuentra cómodo?" Preguntó Celine mirando con inocencia a Rito, el chico prefirió simplemente intentar sonreír aunque su rostro está rojo por la vergüenza.

"¿Ya amaneció?" Nemesis comenzó a despertar, Rito volteó y la miró con una expresión de entre pánico y horror, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora?.

"¡Rito!, Levántate" Como normalmente ocurre, Mikan fue hasta la habitación de su hermano para levantarlo, pero al igual que muchas otras veces, Mikan observó como Celine está aún en pijama cerca de la cama de Rito, además vio a Momo y a Nemesis con su ropa de dormir solamente cubriendo una parte de su cuerpo… y claro, Rito en medio de todo.

"¡Mikan Onee-chan!" Celine sonrió ampliamente al observar a la chica de cabellos castaños, Mikan logró sonreír al ver a Celine, sin embargo, volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando de nuevo vio a Rito, así que con una seña le indicó que se apresurara.

Rito cuando intentó levantarse de su cama, no se dio cuenta de que parte del largo cabello de Nemesis está envolviendo su brazo, por ello, Nemesis se despertó completamente soltando un leve grito y sus ojos se hicieron vidriosos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Esclavo!" Nemesis mira a Rito directamente, el chico no puede evitar asustarse, cuando Rito quitó el cabello de Nemesis de su brazo, intentó alejarse rápidamente, pero Celine lo detuvo abrazándolo.

"¿A dónde va Rito-sama?, Nemesis-sama quiere darte un abrazo" De nuevo la inocencia de Celine está provocando que Rito esté en peligro de nuevo, ya que Nemesis no dudó en atrapar a Rito y en vez de darle una cachetada, decidió morderlo en el brazo, fue algo infantil, pero desde un punto de vista distinto al de Nemesis o Rito, aquello se ve un tanto tierno.

"Oh vaya" Se escuchó a Momo hablar en cuanto se despertó, Momo no pudo evita reír un poco al ver en la posición en la que se encuentran Rito y Nemesis.

"¿Nemesis qué haces aquí?" Rito se atrevió a preguntar unos cuantos segundos después de que Nemesis liberara su brazo, Nemesis sonrió.

"¿Es malo que quiera pasar tiempo con mi esclavo?" Rito suspiró debido a la respuesta de Nemesis, Nemesis y Momo rieron por ello.

"¡Oh! ¿Neme-chan está aquí?" Lala llegó hasta la habitación de Rito siendo acompañada por Peke y Nana. Nemesis de nuevo comentó que solo está ahí porque quiere pasar tiempo con su 'esclavo', Rito mientras tanto, salió de su habitación mientras parecía que la reunión en su cuarto iba a tardar en terminar.

Rito decidió ir a ducharse pero debido a la situación actual, siente que algo malo podría ocurrir, y ese algo sería que de nuevo ocurra alguna caída y reciba un golpe… Rito decidió tocar el hombro de Nada, ella lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Nana podrías hacerme un favor?" Preguntó Rito en susurro al oído de Nana.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunto/respondió la peli-rosa.

"¿podrías intentar que nadie entre al baño?, yo iré a bañarme y ya sabes que puede ocurrir" Rito habló y Nana de inmediato comprendió y asintió, con esto, Rito se relajó y fue a darse un baño.

* * *

En otro lugar, Yami se encuentra desayunando, para ella es extraño, normalmente apenas come algo en el desayuno, pero ya que Tearju le ofreció pasar la noche en su hogar, Tearju le preparó un gran desayuno, Yami agradecía enormemente que Tearju no haya quemado nada.

"¿Y bien?, ¿sabe bien?" Tearju con brillo en los ojos le preguntó a su acompañante.

"Sabe bien" Respondió Yami sonrojándose, Tearju se alegró enormemente y procedió a desayunar ella también, era más que obvio que no había estado tan feliz en mucho tiempo, quizá desde que se separó de Yami.

"Es bueno volver a ser como una familia… extrañaba mucho hablar contigo" Tearju hablaba con un tono entre melancólico y alegre, Yami sonrió, ella se siente de la misma forma, aunque le cueste un poco poder expresarlo bien.

"A mí también me gusta que todo vuelva a ser como antes… o bueno, que sea parecido a antes" Yami sonrió a Tearju luego de hablar, la rubia mayor se siente incluso más feliz al saber que Yami se siente igual.

* * *

Rito junto a las tres hermanas peli-rosas, Mikan y Nemesis se dirige al colegio, Mikan pronto cambió de dirección y se fue junto a sus dos amigas de clase, Nemesis también se fue pero aseguró que la volverían a ver pronto, quizá ese mismo día.

Mientras algunas personas se iban, otras comenzaron a aparecer, Kotegawa y Haruna pronto se encontraron con Rito y las tres peli-rosas, así que de nuevo, todos fueron juntos.

Luego de unos pocos minutos más, Rito se encontró con Saruyama, Ren y su hermana Run, es en momentos como estos en los que Rito se entera de que en verdad tiene muchos amigos y amigas, sobre todo amigas.

Pero no solo Rito se ha percatado de ella, Ukyo observa desde un poco lejos a Rito junto a todos sus acompañantes, siente que lograr acercarse al castaño será difícil, pero se quiere saber cómo es que el castaño vive, él es quien por primera vez a logrado este efecto en Ukyo.

Continuará

Si bueno el capitulo fue más flojo que de costumbre, pero vuelvo a marcar, han pasado dos meses, no quiero que piensen que abandonaré esta historia, en el próximo capitulo intentaré hacer los capítulos como antes, ya vamos en la reta final, el día 15 se está acercando *Lenny Face* ;v


	15. Capitulo 15

Hola gente! ¿qué tal?, hace tiempo no nos veíamos, bueno esta vez tarde porq- Olvidenlo, esta vez no tengo excusa :v

* * *

11:30 AM

Ya es hora de almuerzo, Rito junto a Lala, Yui, Haruna y Ren buscan un buen lugar para almorzar, pero al parecer los mejores lugares para almorzar ya están ocupados… quizá tengan que regresar a su salón.

"Parece que lo mejor será que regresemos, no creo que encontremos un lugar agradable" Kotegawa miraba a sus alrededores, los otros 4 chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, todos suspiraron y se dispusieron a regresar… a no ser :v

"¡Hola!" Todos voltearon a observar a la dueña de aquella voz, es Tear, ella está acompañada por Yami, la rubia menor está manteniendo un poco la distancia con Tear porque a estado sintiendo muchas miradas sobre ella.

"Hola Tearju-sensei, hola Yami-san" Yui fue quien las saludó, todos los demás simplemente sonrieron en cuanto vieron a las dos rubias.

"¿Están buscando donde almorzar?" Preguntó Tear casi como si fuera una afirmación.

"Si, pero por acá no hay lugares" Respondió Haruna por todos, Tear al escuchar la respuesta sonrió complacida.

"Entonces vengan con nosotras, no será al aire libre pero estaremos solo nosotros" Ofreció energéticamente la rubia mayor.

"Yo no veo problema en ello, ¿qué dicen?" Esta vez fue el castaño quien habló, todos sus acompañantes simplemente levantaron sus hombros y asintieron, siendo así, todos comenzaron a seguir a Tear y a Yami camino al salón de clases de Tear.

"Hola Yami" Rito se le había acercado sigilosamente a la rubia, pero ella ya había notado que él se le acercaba, después de todo, años siendo asesina le dieron unos sentidos realmente buenos.

"Hola Yuuki Rito, tienes una pregunta ¿no?, dudo que solo quieras saludar" Yami, para la sorpresa de Rito, no muestra un rostro sin expresión, al contrario, sonríe levemente mirando al chico.

"Bueno… solo quería saber que tal te ha ido con Tearju-sensei… ya sabes, con eso de que se reconciliaron" Rito en un principio rió nervioso pero luego pudo hablar un poco más tranquilo.

"Sobre eso… bueno, sinceramente aun no me siento completamente cómoda, pero si me siento mejor a que cuando mantenía la distante con Tear, supongo que debo agradecerte por todo…" Dijo Yami ruborizándose un poco, Rito imitó dicha reacción.

"¿A-agradecerme?" Preguntó Rito con nervios.

"Si, te debo un favor, pero si me pides algo desvergonzado ni dudes en que te mataré" Dijo Yami con una sonrisa, pero para Rito, lo dicho por ella es de tomárselo enserio, aunque él nunca le pediría nada extraño a Yami.

"Supongo que estaría bien si tu y Tear aceptan ir mañana a mi casa, esta vez solo estaríamos Mikan, Lana, Nana, Momo, yo y ustedes dos, pero quiero arreglármelas para que no sea la mismo de siempre, quiero que nos podamos sentir como verdaderos amigos… casi como una familia" Dijo Rito mirando a otro lado, Yami se sorprendió por la clase de petición que hizo Rito.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo notó, Tearju iba prestando atención a lo que dicen, ella también se sorprendió pero le hace feliz que ese chico se haya metido en los asuntos de las dos, si no, no se habrían reconciliado.

Pero Tear no solo está pensando en eso, ha estado analizando el entorno de Rito y realmente está sorprendida por ver la cantidad de chicas que están interesadas en él, aunque si notó que algunas de ellas muestras un interés mayor.

Tearju logró notar que Yami era una de esas chicas, incluso se atreve a imaginar que el chico le importa tanto a Yami, como Lala y Haruna, mientras seguía caminando pensó que ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido, es muy probable que Yami por sí sola nunca tuviese el valor de hablar con ella, pero Rito la influenció a hacerlo.

Este pequeño descubrimiento ciertamente la anima y desanima a la vez, pues gracias a Rito ella pudo volver a hablar con la persona más importante de su vida, pero si Yami no hubiese estado con Rito, probablemente eso no habría ocurrido. Sin embargo, le alegra más de lo que le entristece.

4:30 Pm

Al fin las lecciones del día terminaron, cada quien siguió su camino hasta llegar a su hogar, del mismo modo, Tearju y Yami se dirigen al departamento de Tearju, durante el camino no hablaron de nada serio, más bien se trataba de trivialidades del día a día.

En cuanto llegaron, se cambiaron y empezaron a preparar la cena de inmediato para así poder descansar tranquilamente.

"¿Puedes cortas esto?" Le preguntó Tearju a Yami, esta última volteó a verla, se trataban de algunos vegetales, Yami asintió con tranquilidad.

"Me he dado cuenta de como miras a Yuuki Rito" Dijo Tearju acercándose a Yami y sonriendo de forma entre traviesa y burlona, la rubia menor la miró con sorpresa, un leve rubor se abrió paso por sus mejillas.

"Esta equivocada Tear, yo jamás me fijaría en alguien como él" Dijo Yami formando una expresión neutra, para luego seguir cortando los vegetales con tal de hacer que Tearju deje el tema.

"Claro como digas, es obvio que no estabas feliz porque él te invitó a comer de forma seria" Nuevamente, Yami se sonrojó, Tearju por su parte mostró una sonrisa victoriosa.

"Tranquila Yami, estoy segura de que todavía no te das cuenta de algo importante, pero seguro lo harás con un poco más de tiempo" Dicho esto, Tearju abandonó el tema pero dejó a Yami muy pensativa.

"Interesante… así que ahora Darkness fue flechada por Rito, Hehe~ sin duda esto será interesante de ver" Pensó Nemesis mirando a las dos rubias desde lejos, transformada en un gato para que no la notaran.

* * *

Bueno fue cortito pero al menos logré actualizar ¿no?, intentaré actualizar antes de que pasen 2 meses, si ya sé que suena extremo pero mis 2 últimas actualizaciones demuestran que es posible que vuelva a pasar, así que les pido que no me crucifiquen :'v xdxdxddd


	16. Capítulo 16

"Oh Dios oh Dios !OH DIOS!" No podía dejar de gritar, la emoción le invadía el cuerpo.

"¡¿Qué pasa?! No te había visto con tanta alegría desde que se actualizó aquel fic"

"Es que eso es justamente lo que pasa, !Volvió a actualizar!"

"¿¡Qué?! ¿Pero no que ese fic estaba muerto?, dame eso, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos" Le arrebata el dispositivo y comprueba que es verdad. "No puede ser, ¡Al fin!" Da un salto de la emoción.

"Haha, veo que no solo yo estoy feliz" Le mira mientras ríe.

"Bu-bueno... es que era imposible no emocionarse :v"

* * *

Así es gente, he regresado, luego de un largo año he vuelto, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, pero ni modo, ¿qué se le va a hacer?, espero que no me quieran crucificar y los veo al final!

* * *

9:30 Pm

Tearju y Yami están en el living, Yami está leyendo uno de los tantos libros que pidió prestados en la biblioteca mientras que Tearju mira tv.

Mientras que a Yami ya se le olvidó, Tearju sigue pensando que Yami, aunque todavía no lo sepa, se está fijando en Rito, esto por supuesto que le alegra ya que sabe que Rito es un buen chico, pero sabe que él es un idiota en estos temas y a estas alturas aún no decide si quiere a Lala o a Haruna.

Esto es lo que le preocupa a Tearju, que Yami termine estando enamorada de Rito, si es que no lo está ya, y él elija finalmente a alguna de las anteriormente mencionadas.

Más difícil aun, ¿qué hacer para que Rito se fije en Yami y que Yami finalmente comprenda que siente por Rito?

Sin duda la mente de Tearju era un tornado de pensamientos, tanto que ni prestaba atención a la Tv, y por supuesto, Yami luego de que Tearju no le dijera nada, volteó a verla y se dio cuenta de que está metida en sus pensamientos.

"Tear…" La llamó Yami.

"¿eh?" Tearju un tanto nerviosa por haberse visto descubierta por Yami, solamente se voltea a mirar a Yami sin saber si esta última le dijo algo más.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Yami con tono neutro.

"N-no nada, ¿por qué la pregunta?" Tear aún mira a Yami con un poco de nervios, pero se tranquilizó cuando Yami le respondió:

"Es que estás en silencio y recuerdo que cuando te ponías así era porque estabas enferma… ¿De verdad te sientes bien?, ¿no quieres que te preparé un té?" Preguntó Yami con una mirada que expresa preocupación, a Tear, que casi se le salen las lágrimas, corrió hasta Yami y le dio un cálido abrazo, sorprendiendo a Yami.

"¡Que bueno que ya todo entre nosotras está bien!" Dijo Tear todavía abrazando a Yami, luego de unos segundos más se separó. "No ocurre nada, solo estaba pensando un poco en el trabajo acumulado que tengo" Mintió, pero sabe que eso bastará por ahora.

"Ya veo, deberías irte pronto a dormir" Dijo Yami un poco sonrojada por el abrazo de Tear.

"Tienes razón, pero lo mismo te lo digo a ti… es mas, te irás a dormir conmigo ahora mismo, y me aseguraré de que duermas como no lo has hecho en años, ¿quedó claro?" Es en estos pequeños momentos cuando el lado maternal de Tear sale a la luz, Yami no logró protestar y ambas fueron a la cama.

Al principio Yami se sentía incomoda por estar en la misma cama con Tear, pero esto a su vez le alegraba dado que le trae agradables recuerdos de cuando era niña.

"Yami… ¿Te comenzó a gustar Rito-kun verdad?" Como sería de esperar, Yami miró con sorpresa e incredulidad a Tear, y no era para menos.

"…" Yami se mantuvo en silencio, no porque se petrificara o algo por el estilo, si no que simplemente no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso.

"Vamos Yami, ¿te quedarás sin decir nada?" Rió suavemente Tear.

"Sé que no correcto responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta, pero ¿por qué preguntas algo así?,tan... de la nada" La menor dejó atrás la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro y se volvió neutra.

"Simplemente estuve pensando en eso desde hace unos minutos y no quiero quedarme con la duda" Tear le respondió con tranquilidad.

"Entiendo… pero ¿qué hizo que pensaras eso?" Yami no estaba del todo segura de por qué preguntó eso, de hecho hasta cierto punto no desea saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Tú sabes a que me refiero, sé perfectamente que sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero te niegas a aceptarla" De nuevo Tear dejó salir su lado maternal.

"¿y cuál crees que sería esa respuesta?" Yami se atrevió a volver a preguntar, su rostro se muestra neutro, pero la verdad es que tiene nervios de que Tearju dé en el clavo.

"Siéndote sincera, podría decirte muchas cosas sobre porque creo que te gusta ese chico, pero talvez solo necesite decirte una para que me des la razón" Tearju abraza suavemente a Yami a medida que la menor siente como su corazón late con fuerza.

"…" Iba a decirle algo a Tearju, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que le iba a decir. La mayor mira con una sonrisa comprensiva las reacciones de la chica.

"Nunca lo mataste, sé que eso no suena bien, pero el que nunca lo hicieras dice mucho… probablemente pienses que no lo hiciste por otras razones, quizá por ser el hermano de Mikan, porque no es como te dijeron cuando te pidieron asesinarlo, porque consideraste vigilarlo un tiempo más o por ser simplemente como es él… Pero estoy segura de que no fue por ninguna de esas razones, de seguro fue paulatino, pero empezaste a sentir cariño por él y poco a poco fue ganando un espacio importante en tu vida, aunque todavía te niegas a aceptarlo, ¿no es así?" Yami en ningún momento dejó de prestar atención a Tearju, cada palabra que la mayor decía causaba un revuelco de emociones en su interior. El rostro neutro de Yami cambió por uno triste, Tearju ya imaginaba porque se debía, pero prefirió que la misma Yami se lo dijera.

"No es que me quiera negar a aceptarlo… ¡es que no tengo oportunidad" Por fin, luego de mucho tiempo, Yami pudo expresar algo sin ocultar nada, sin mantenerse a raya. "Sé que me gusta, no sé cuando empecé a sentir esto, pero lo siento… Aunque estuve consciente de ello desde hace algún tiempo, también conozco muy bien que el dilema que él tiene, si elegir a Haruna-san o a Lala-san... entonces, ¡¿por qué darle importancia a estos sentimientos si no viene al caso?!" Al terminar de hablar Yami sentía como sus ojos se humedecía, pero no permitiría que ni una sola lágrima cayera por sus mejillas, no vale la pena.

Tearju suponía que así se sentiría Yami, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le duele un poco ver a su pequeña casi llorando. Tal y como lo haría una madre, abraza de forma protectora a Yami, con tal de logar que ésta se pueda calmar un poco.

"Yami, mi querida Yami, comprendo lo que sientes, que no vale la pena intentar algo cuando el panorama está así, pero tampoco permitas que ese te abrume, eres Eve Lunatique, la chica con el espíritu más grande que conozco, no puedes dejar que algo así evite que rechaces tus propios sentimientos" Tearju le hablaba tranquilamente a Yami, deseaba decirle tantas cosas, pero mejor no lo hacía con tal de no abrumarla.

"Entonces ¿qué se supone que debería hacer?, ir y decirle '¿quieres salir conmigo?' no puedo hacer eso, realmente no sé qué hacer" Respondió Yami, aunque ahora nuevamente había guardado un poco sus emociones.

"No pretendo que hagas algo así de directo, simplemente se tú misma cuando estés con él, sonríe y disfruta el tiempo que pases junto él y también con Mikan, obviamente eso no hará que lo tengas a tus pies, pero si haces eso, él consciente o inconscientemente sentirá tu espíritu, si no lo ha sentido ya" Yami en parte no quería escuchar lo que Tearju tuviera para decir, no quería tener esperanzas.

"Supongo que lo pensaré" Respondió Yami queriendo darle fin al tema.

"Esta bien… solo quiero decirte una cosa, si prefieres seguir mi consejo y no ocultar más tus sentimientos, mañana será tu mejor oportunidad para hacer un avance con él" Si bien todavía prefiere no tener esperanzas, Yami escuchó atentamente lo dicho por la rubia mayor.

Un prolongado silencio invadió la habitación, en un principio fue algo incómodo, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, ambas se iban relajando, hasta que Yami se durmió profundamente en los brazos de Tearju.

" _Yami, aunque pienses que es imposible, yo no creo que todo sea tan negativo para ti, lo he notado en él, mañana será una oportunidad perfecta para comprobar como se siente Rito-kun… espero que el sentimiento de él por ti logre superar lo que sea que sienta por Haruna-san y Lala-san… en serio quiero verte feliz"_

* * *

E-es-es-eso es todo amigos :vv, ojalá les haya gustado, sé que es un cap pequeño, pero me tomó algo de tiempo escribirlo... Como sea, espero que dejen algún que otro comentario de muerte y además algo respecto a la historia. Sin demasiado más que decir, luego los veo... en el lejano futuro :v


End file.
